


Mixed Signals

by fromthechaos



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Breakup, Cheerleader Waverly, F/F, F/M, Hair Pulling, I tried to warn you, Implied Drug Use, Masturbation, Public Sex, Songfic, Sorry About It, and by that i mean wynonna keeps trying to get waverly to smoke a joint with her, brief cheerleader waverly, champ says the f-word and i don't mean fuck, fantasy scenes, gross bro dude, let that sink in, motorcycle, nicole drives a motorcycle, nicole imagines the bar scene as x-rated, nicole thinks about waverly with her hands, vague voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthechaos/pseuds/fromthechaos
Summary: A set of songfics set together to Little Mix songs. So far we have Hair, Touch, Power, Shout Out to My Ex, and Private Show; Coming...soon: Down & Dirty, No More Sad Songs. Rated T-E





	1. Get Him Out My Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parisoriginal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parisoriginal/gifts).



> Part one of a songfic ~~pair~~ set for my dear Elanor. 
> 
> Inspired by Little Mix's [Hair (click for video.)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kgUpRwMeRr4)
> 
> Story title is a play on the fact that every chapter is its own Little Mix songfic. Enjoy.

Waverly had never considered her relationship with Champ to be bad. It was convenient, it was fun, the sex was great (frequent.) He protected her when she needed it, he wasn’t afraid to let her be on top. Sure he didn’t do much for her in bed, whereas she was taking care of him constantly—in the bedroom and in life. Hell, Waverly couldn’t honestly remember the last time he went down on her. She pursed her lips, staring after Officer Nicole Haught as she left Shorty’s and all of a sudden, Waverly was having a personal crisis: what if she deserved better than Champ? 

_I call my girl (hey!)_   
_'Cause I got a problem (what?)_   
_Only a curl (mmmh)_   
_Is gonna solve it_

She looked down at the card, turning it over and over between her fingers, running her fingers over the name and number, giggling quietly to herself before realizing she was still standing in the middle of the bar in a puddle of beer in a dainty lace bra and Shorty’s was scheduled to open in less than two hours. “Shit!” She cursed to herself, hugging her shirt to her chest and hurtling back to the break room, pulling on her usual Shorty’s crop top, smoothing her hands over the blue and red fabric and down to her thighs, taking a deep breath—It was perfectly normal that she felt an elastic pull in her core when she thought about the mysterious police officer flirting with her, right? It’s something all straight girls do, right?? It’s a girlcrush, there are SONGS about them. She’s totally happy with Champ… totally happy… maybe not perfectly happy, but she’s an Earp. It’s the best she can do in Purgatory, right? 

Right?

_Then I don't really care,_   
_Just get him out of my hair, yeah_   
_Let's switch it up, get it off my shoulder_   
_I've had enough, can't take it no longer_   
_I'm over him I swear,_   
_I'm like yeah_

On their next date (if you could call going with him to the stables and watching him ride and then getting drunk with his buddies while they ride 4x4s around a mud track a “date”) Waverly started to notice little things that left her feeling more and more dissatisfied with her relationship. Now that Uncle Curtis had died, Champ was out of work until his next rodeo ride, and the competition season leading up to the Stampede wouldn’t be kicking into gear for months, and suddenly it was, “Babe, can you buy beer for me and the guys?” “Babe, can you grab this bill, I’ll get the next one, probably!” “Babe, can you drive me, my car’s out of gas…” It was bristling her when she felt his hand slipping into her back pocket, tugging her wallet out. 

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?”

Champ tried to look innocent, pulling back, holding his hands up. “Babe! Travis is coming by with some greenery, if you know what I’m saying,” he pantomimed smoking a joint poorly.

“And, what, you were just going to use my hard earned tip money to buy weed without asking me?”

Dark eyes cast up at the sky with a dramatic sigh blowing perfectly gelled hair back slightly. “Babe. Come onnnnnn, you love getting high and fucking.” The hoots and howls from the peanut gallery told Waverly that the rest of the guys and their assorted female companions heard what he said and he gasped in pain as she punched him in the stomach. “What the hell, Waverly?!”

“I didn’t get my ass pinched by every pervert in Purgatory so you could buy shitty weed from Travis Halloran. If I’m buying weed, it’s for me and Wynonna, and I’m getting it from someone with a better green thumb than the Halloran boys. And if you ever, EVER try to grab my wallet without asking me again, you’ll lose that hand or worse if I’m near my gun.” Waverly accentuated each point with a jab to Champ’s chest.

The heckling from the rest of the crowd had turned into low murmurs and rumbling disapproval. An angry vein was popping out on Champ’s neck and forehead as he clenched and released his fists. “Are you fuckin’ kidding me, babe?”

“No, I’m not. And don’t think I forgot that the first time I saw my sister in five years was when you were trying to fuck her in my bed. I’m driving myself home your drunk ass can find its own way. Think about that the next time you want to get high and fuck, Champ.” She popped the p, a habit she’d picked up from Wynonna in less than a month in her company. A couple of the girls in the group cheered and hollered their approval at Waverly as she turned on her heel storming through the crowd to her Jeep. Champ was on thin ice, and spending time with her willful sister was making Waverly more and more confident in the one person she always put the least effort into: herself.

_Gotta get him out my hair_   
_Gotta get him out my hair_   
_Gotta get him out my hair_   
_Gotta get him out my hair_

Embarrassingly enough, the next time Waverly ran into Nicole, they bumped into each other in the feminine hygiene and contraceptives aisle at Value Drug Mart, reaching for the same box of tampons. Waverly blushed, pulling her hand back, tucking a long lock of hair behind her ear. “Sorry,” she giggled, looking away from the taller woman. “It’s all yours.”

“There’s enough for us both,” Nicole laughed airily, tossing the pack into Waverly’s basket, raising an eyebrow at the packs of condoms in there already. “So… I take it your boy-man isn’t keen on buying his own birth control? And… Magnums? Are you just being kind? Or is he actually…” She trailed off, shuddering a bit at the thought of Waverly’s boyfriend’s package.

Green eyes widened, “Officer Haught!” She cried, slapping her arm.

“Listen,” She shifted a pack into her own basket, laughing, “if I were lucky enough to be with a girl like you, I’d sure as hell buy my own condoms.”

“Lucky for you, you don’t have to worry about that!” The younger woman chuckled awkwardly. “Not that… I mean, like… safe sex, right? Woo!” She blushed deeper. 

“You know what they say,” Nicole sighed softly, “the safest sex is no sex at all, and in a town like this… my options are severely limited.” She smiled sadly. “Anyway… don’t think I’ve forgotten about that coffee, Waverly Earp. And I promise, I’ll bring my own cup cuffs, I’m all about providing protection.” She winked at her, the blush deepening on Waverly’s cheeks. 

“Are you always this smooth, officer?”

“Only when I really want something.” She nodded at her curtly, winking. “I’ll see you around, Miss Earp,” she bowed out of the habit of having a hat on to tip. 

“Oh please, it’s Waverly. Or Waves. Or just Earp or… Whatever you’d like. We’re friends now, right?”

Neither of them missed the moment of disappointment that flickered across the off-duty officer’s eyes before being replaced with a warm but half-hearted smile. “Of course we are… Waves.” 

No sooner had Nicole walked away, leaving Waverly’s cheeks warm at the nickname, before two strong arms wrapped around Waverly’s shoulders, a wet, slobbery mouth attaching itself to her neck, tongue snaking behind her ear. She jumped and pushed Champ away, grimacing. “Ew, Jesus, Champ!”

“Oh, c’mon babe, you know the only thing I have in common with Jesus is being hung like this,” he held his hands an arms breadth apart, mimicking the crucifixion with a lewdness that only Champ Hardy could muster.

“Oh my GOD, Champ, we are in public! Gross. Come on, I got what I needed, god forbid you stand in the ladies aisle for too long or you might start ovulating.”

Shock replaced the perverted look on Champ’s face as he contemplated such torture, “Wait, babe, could that really happen? Ugh gross,I don’t want to turn into some fag-o!!!” He all but turned and ran from the aisle, leaving a shocked and disgusted Earp holding a basket full of condoms she suddenly had no desire to use. With a huff she took her tampons out of the basket and shoved the rest onto the shelf next to the super long extra absorbent overnight pads. 

“If he thinks he’s getting into my pants now, he’s got another thing coming. And it isn’t him.” Waverly huffed again, storming up to the self-check out stand, aggressively paying for her tampons and the roll of smarties she snatched from the impulse buy rack on her way.

' _Cause he was just a dick and I knew it_  
_Got me going mad sitting in this chair_   
_Like I don't care_   
_Gotta get him out my hair_

“There’s a man child sitting in his truck outside playing Candy Shop by 50 Cent at top volume… can I please just use Peacemaker on a human, just this once?” Wynonna leaned in the doorway of her sister’s bedroom. “I know you can hear me, your iPhone doesn’t go loud enough to drown out my voice or his disgusting taste in music.”

With a sigh, Waverly pulled her earbuds out. “I know, but I was trying. And no, you can’t shoot my boyfriend I just… want to make him think is all.”

“Psh. Good luck with that. He’s a fucking idiot, I’m not even sure he knows how to think. Seriously, why the _fuck_ are you with that rancid piece of rodeo shit?” The older Earp twirled Peacemaker around her finger with practiced ease. “Seriously, I’d rather see you dating Doc and that’s saying something—“  


“Why, because you’ve already undressed him with your eyes, if not your hands by now? Besides, if I break up with Champ, I think I’m gonna take a hiatus from men for a while…”

“I resemble that remark, Waverly Earp. And that’s a way to think, kiddo, focus on yourself, not getting laid. Hey, we can go vibrator shopping if you need to…” Eyebrows wiggled over mischievous blue eyes.

Waverly sighed and stood up. “Fine, I’ll go talk to him, to get him to turn off his music if nothing else.”

“If you break up with him right now I’ve got a joint and a bottle of whiskey that both want to get destroyed by the best women in Purgatory with the last name Earp.”

“Nonna, we’re the only women in Purgatory with the last name Earp.”

“Touché. Well, I’m gonna crack open the whiskey at the very least.”

“I’d expect nothing less.” Standing up with a sigh, the younger Earp stretched out and looked in the mirror. No makeup on, hair up in a messy bun, and clothing that surprisingly covered her stomach for once. Yep, this is exactly what she needs to look like to keep Champ out of her bedroom. For now.

Waverly stepped out of the house, hands on her hips. “Champ, turn that crap OFF.”

“Awwww c’mon babe. I just wanna let you know that when you’re done PMSing, you can come by the candy shop… and I don’t mean Finnegan’s Sweets, I mean the real champ, you know?” He pointed down at his crotch and Waverly made a face.

“First of all, fuck you for assuming that I’m PMSing—“

“What?? You were buying tampons, why else would you be getting those?”

“Oh, I don’t know, because I live with my sister and it’s good to be prepared? You’re such a barbarian!” She sighed, shaking her head. “Go… ugh, I don’t know, make yourself useful for once! I’m not interested in anything in your pants right now, Champ.”

“Ughhhh you MUST be monstrating right now, why else would you be such a raging _bitch_ right now, babe?”

“You know what, sure. Yeah. I’m bleeding out of my vagina right now, Champ. That’s what it is. One big hormone laden mess just for you!” 

“That’s gross, babe. You know what, I’m gonna go pick up some camping supplies and when you’re done ragging, maybe we can go up into the mountains or something, huh? Hit me up when the flow dries out.” Champ shifted his truck into gear and peeled away, headed away from the homestead and into town.

_I tried everything but it's useless_   
_He pushed me so far. Now I'm on the edge_   
_Make him disappear_   
_Go get him out my hair_

When Wynonna came home with the news that Shorty had died at the hands of a desperate Revenant while Champ had run off to save his own hide, Waverly was distraught. Infuriated at her boyfriend’s lack of nobility and heartbroken that the man who was like family to her; her boss, her friend, Shorty wouldn’t be in the bar waiting for her with a shot of whiskey and a hug the next day. She sagged into her sisters arms and sobbed quietly, letting the older Earp, still smudged with dirt and soot, with bits of grass and viscera in her hair, Shorty’s blood smeared on her cheek, smooth her sister’s long hair, rubbing comforting circles into her back. She pulled back with a sniff, wiping her eyes.

“I tried to save him, Waves… but the Revenant had him possessed and—“

“I know, Nonna… I know.” She sniffled roughly, taking a deep shuddering breath. “I should call Gus… start planning a memorial at the bar tomorrow. Thank you… thank you for trying.”

“Hell of a lot more than I can say for—“

“Don’t… Nonna, just don’t. I know but… one thing at a time. Sorrow over rage, right?” She leaned up on tiptoes and kissed her sister’s cheek. “Go take a shower. Wash up and we’ll hit that whiskey together tonight, hmm?”

The next day it felt like all of Purgatory was at Shorty’s, handkerchiefs and cocktail napkins dabbing at eyes, soft hugs and pats on the back from regulars and acquaintances. Champ was sitting on the bar, trying to make himself sound like the hero that Wynonna actually was, while she stood off to the side, trying not to roll her eyes too loudly, her fingers twitching over Peacemaker’s handle every now and then.

Waverly handed a mug of beer to Pete with a warm smile, lifting her shot glass to toast with him. “To Shorty!” They said together, taking the shot with a shiver. She watched Pete walk back to his brother and sighed, looking down before she turned to help the next person and was caught off guard at the sight of Nicole Haught walking past the appetizers and right to her. “I’m so sorry,” she said, her soft brown eyes earnest, her brows knit together as she reached for Waverly’s hands on the bar, taking them gently into her own with a squeeze.

The tears shook the smaller woman’s voice as she spoke hesitantly, “I can’t believe he’s gone…” She dipped her head, watching the soft fingertips and blunted nails smooth over her arms, goosebumps raising. She lifted her head to look at Nicole and found her view obstructed by a thick, tattooed arm coming in from the side, pulling her in to wet, unwanted kisses all over the side of her face as Champ murmured to her that it was okay. Her face crumpled and Nicole found herself looking away, unsure if it was the clearly unwarranted PDA or the look of sheer sorrow on Waverly’s face. The smaller girl reached out to grab her hands back as she pulled away, trying to find the strength of her voice again. “Hey uh… I got your voicemail.” 

“Yeah,” Champ murmured, vacantly echoing Waverly as Nicole’s eyes shot back down to the hands grasping at her own desperately.

“—About Wynonna. Thanks.” She smiled at her genuinely, trying to ignore the greasy cheek pressed against her own, feeling his lips move to whisper an echoed thank you. “It was really sweet.”

“Yeah, sure,” She smiled at the touch, but faltered, her eyes glancing over at Champ, not sure how to feel about the situation she suddenly found herself in. “Of course.” She locked eyes with Champ again, seeing none of the gratitude in Waverly’s actually reflected there, but something cold, something that made her more uncomfortable as she pulled away, smiling tightly at Waverly before turning and walking away from the display before she did something she’d regret, searching out anyone else she could talk to. 

Waverly stared after her as Champ held her tighter. “I don’t know,” he grumbled, his voice shocking the girl in his arms out of her reverie, “something about her rubs me the wrong way. Miss Officer What’s-her-name.” He scoffed, looking down at Waverly, her face still somewhere between crying and disbelief. 

“It’s Haught,” She corrected him.

He wrinkled his nose, mishearing her name. “Eh…” He shifted his shoulders, about to make some comment or another about her looks when Waverly spoke again.

“She’s… she…” Waverly found herself slammed by another wave of emotion, this time about Nicole, about how she thinks about her, about how all this time, she was the only person besides Wynonna to ask her how she was doing, to check in with her, to care, and she lost her resolve, crumbling again into tears. 

Champ panicked, he wasn’t used to dealing with real actual emotions. “Oh, baby, baby, baby, it’s okay, don’t cry. Don’t cry. It’s OK, I’m OK!” He reaffirmed to her, convinced her sudden display of emotions must be because she realized it could have been him. “Wynonna and I were almost human sacrificed, Shorty saved us.” 

Waverly narrowed her eyes in disbelief, knowing how the scene truly played out. “Yeah uh… Dolls said they were brainwashed by some kind of cult…” She forced a smile. “Wynonna tells me you were really brave.” 

“I was,” Champ nodded seriously, tightening his grip on Waverly. “One thing’s for sure, I’m never leaving your side again. OK?” He started kissing her again, none of his affection reflected in Waverly’s face, her eyes empty, tears still damp on her cheeks. “Oh come on…” He murmured, pulling her face closer to his. 

She stared across the bar at Nicole having a brusque conversation with Dolls before she pulled away and sniffled. “I’m ah… gonna go talk to Nonna, kay?” She smiled at him weakly and slipped across the bar to the refuge her sister provided, eyes darting over at the officer and the deputy marshal speaking to each other quietly. She smiled at Nicole and blushed, ducking her head and turning her attention to her sister before she could see if Nicole smiled back.

_Okay, gotta bleach him out, peroxide on him_   
_Hair on the floor like my memory of him_   
_Now I feel brand new,_   
_This chick is over you_

As it turned out, Champ did finally make himself useful after he got over the “trauma” of his near death. Gus offered him a small reward in exchange for him delivering Wynonna and Waverly their inheritance from Curtis now that the executor of his will had sorted everything out. More than anything in the back of Champ’s truck, Waverly was elated to find the cryptic poem from her uncle to her, racing to Shorty’s with Champ on her heels to try and solve this new mystery. Champ was as excited as she was but with ulterior motives—he thought she was hunting for treasure he could spend on himself, and if that didn’t disgust her enough, he was being incredibly hands-on about her treasure hunt. Not helpfully hands on, but gropey and sexual and it was infuriating to Waverly. She knew her uncle would never leave money for her, that would have been handled through the estate, no… this was clearly a part of the Earp legacy and she would be damned if she’d let Champ ruin her discovery.

So Waverly did her best to ignore Champ and his advances, jumping for joy when the piano’s secret compartment popped open at her playing, revealing a box with a single human skull. 

“If you aren’t the smartest thing on two amazing legs…” Champ bounced behind her, babbling on about owning a bar in Buenos Aires with her.

Waverly rolled her eyes, pulling the box out, gasping as she uncovered the human skull. “Oh ew… oh my god… Oh my god it’s a real dead guy…”She pulled the note from between the teeth, cherishing Champs silence as the paper crackled between her fingers and she unfolded it, reading the note from her uncle aloud, “Waverly darling, you are now the keeper of the bones. Guard this and tell no one but the blacksmith. You’re the only one I can trust… Curtis.” She sighed happily. “He always said I was meant for bigger things. Paid for every one of my crazy online courses… Dead languages, off-beat history. God, he used to drive Gus nuts… he believed in me. I can’t think of a better gift… the keeper of the bones…” She sighed proudly. She may not be the heir… but she has a purpose. A reason. The Earp curse isn’t there for her to sit by the sidelines, ho no… Uncle Curtis didn’t just remember her, no, he believed in her.

“You know, you’ll always be the keeper of my boner.” Ugh, of course Champ had to ruin the moment with his fucking dick. “Hmmm? Huh? Come on, let’s shut that brain off a little while.” He chuckled suggestively, grinding his hips into her, pressing his aforementioned appendage roughly into her rear.

Waverly instinctively pushed away, grabbing his hands and pulling his arms out from around her. “NO.” She growled agressively. “No, I don’t want my brain shut off, OK? I don’t want to be a barmaid in Buenos Aires.” She could feel the Earp temper rising in her chest. “And it turns out a boner and a pickup aren’t the whole enchilada… No…” She paused, feeling a swell of pride in herself drowning out the anger and the temper. “We’re done.” She said firmly. “We’re done, Champ,” she repeated, “and I’ve got work to do.” She grabbed her skull in a box and breezed away, feeling a hundred pounds lighter without Champ’s shadow over her. After all, Waverly had a Blacksmith to visit and a life to live. “Thank you, Uncle Curtis,” She whispered, running her fingers over his old seat. “You have no idea what a gift you gave me.”

_We're going out, ain't got no worries_   
_Drama now, now it just seems so funny_   
_Put my hands up in the air,_   
_I'm like yeah_

Waverly set the skull in the box down on the bar the next day, looking at it skeptically. “So we’re married now, right, Mr. Skull?” She huffed, blowing hair out of her face. “And here I told Nonna I was done with boys.” She sipped her coffee and looked up at the jingle of the door, eyes bright and hopeful, optimistic as hell that she’d look up and see a certain fire haired sheriff’s deputy saunter in for the coffee she still owed her. She frowned with a sigh when instead her sister walked in. She grabbed another mug and poured the coffee for her inevitably hungover elder, sliding it across to her as Wynonna settled onto the stool and immediately started venting about Doc. She rolled her eyes, pretending to listen, looking around to see the box of supplies she’d gathered for Stephanie’s engagement party she was hosting at the homestead without her sister’s knowledge. Ah yes, that’s what she needed to bring up to her sister. “Ah, you and Dolls, you’re still working all weekend?” She asked, hopeful.

“OK, you’re asking why?”

“Just trying to keep up, right?” She replied, trying to be nonchalant. 

“We’re gonna track down the last of the Seven if it kills me.” Wynonna lit up, reaching across to grab Mr. Skull’s box. “Hey, you want me to ask him to run some tests on your bony little friend?” 

Panic set in on Waverly at the idea of losing the one thing in the world her Uncle Curtis trusted her with and she snatched the box back. “Uh, no. Curtis left it to me, and if I give it to Black Badge, I may never see it again, right?”

“And they say I have trust issues…” Wynonna teased her younger sister. She stood up, grabbing her jacket, hesitating, looking up at her. “You gonna be okay… without me?” 

“I’m good,” Waverly replied with a practiced smile. “I’m a happily single virgo with hair for days.” She wiggled her eyebrows, tossing her hair over her shoulder with some effort, grinning cutely. 

“Well you get lonely and you call!” Wynonna warned. 

“Okay, okay!” She scooped up her boxes of alcohol and snacks that Gus said she could take and carried them out to her Jeep before locking it and heading back in to finish her coffee. She paused when she walked back in and Said, cheeks flushing as she saw Nicole sit in the seat that her sister had just abandoned, setting her Stetson beside the still warm cups of coffee. “Well, hello!” Waverly chirped, walking over and picking her coffee back up, sipping it slowly. “What brings you in, Officer Haught-stuff?”

“Officer Haught-stuff? C’mon, Waves, you’re more creative than that.”

“That’s what my sister calls you behind your back, you know.”

“She’s one to talk. Your sister’s pretty hot stuff herself… but she’s got nothing on you,” Nicole smiled, dimples deepening, tucking a loose lock of amber hair behind her ear. “So you _do_ have coffee!” She spun the cup around on the counter before carefully pushing it across to Waverly. “You still owe me a cup, you know.”

“I know, sorry,” she grimaced. “Things have been pretty crazy since then…”

“Yeah, I heard Champ in here last night drunk off his ass talking about it… saying some unkind things about you and your integrity. I had to leave before I was forced to do something that would cause me to arrest myself.”

“So you heard the big news, huh?”

“That you finally admitted to yourself that you deserve better than that walking skin sack of human excrement? Yes. I wanted to congratulate you myself.” She smiled broadly, her eyes shining. “Maybe drinks later? When I’m off duty?” She gestured down at her navy blue uniform. 

God dammit, Waverly thought to herself.“Oh I… I can’t…”

Nicole tried to hide her disappointment by grabbing her hat, tucking it onto her head. “I’m sorry, I just thought—“

“No! No, it’s not— It’s not that, Nicole,” dammit, even her name tingled on her lips, saying it out loud, “it’s just that I’m having an engagement party for my friend Steph at my house later and… I was actually about to head home and start setting up so… You know, I have people coming over, Steph, Chrissy Nedley, some of our friends from High School…” She trailed off. An invitation was on the tip of her tongue before she realized that the only person Nicole probably knew out of her friends was Chrissy, her boss’s daughter. She bit her lip and shrugged. “But… maybe another time? I still owe you coffee, and not this sludge.”

Nodding slowly, the officer tipped her hat at the younger woman, smiling warmly. “Another time.” She turned on her boot heel and walked out.

“Fuck.” Waverly groaned to herself. She just totally blew it, didn’t she? She sighed softly and turned around, walking to Gus’s office to let her know that she was leaving to go prepare for and host Steph’s party.

' _Cause he was just a dick and I knew it_  
_Got me going mad sitting in this chair_   
_Like I don't care_   
_Gotta get him out my hair_   
_I tried everything but it's useless_   
_He pushed me so far. Now I'm on the edge_   
_Make him disappear_   
_Go get him out my hair_

Waverly looked down at the check in her hands. The last week had been a whirlwind in which “another time” never happened. Nicole was out of the hospital and back to work, but Waverly had jammed her foot so deep into her mouth she choked on it and threw up all over the friendship she had with Nicole. The potential more that she had with Nicole. All because of her goddamn fear. But Gus was right when she told her it was time to live her life for her. She killed an assassin, warded off a crazy witch, kept the home fires burning while her sister was abducted and Nicole was in the hospital. She dumped Champ. She stood her ground. She folded the check neatly and placed it in her wallet, shoving it deep into the pocket of her fluffy coat, tugging her scarf tighter. Dammit, she was going to fix this. She was going to take Gus’s advice and go face her fears and live her own life. But first… Waverly grabbed her phone, unlocking it and tapping on her contacts, scrolling down to H… Champ Hardy. She opened his contact and scrolled to the bottom. “Edit…” she murmured under her breath. “Delete contact… Are you sure? Hell. Fucking. Yes.” She punctuated her decision with a swift tap on the screen. It snapped back to her contact listing and smirked when she saw the next name on the list. “Nicole Haught… Officer Nicole Haught… All right. Time for it to be another time.”

_Friend you need to get your phone, erase that number_   
_Don't call him back 'cause he don't deserve that_   
_And when you see him in the club_   
_Just flip your hair, don't show him any love_   
_'Cause you've had enough_


	2. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole finds out who Waverly Earp is, and it leads to some intense personal time (;) ;) ;)) thinking about a certain bar girl at Shorty's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Nicole's side of Hair, it brings the rating up from T to E, and Elanor may have driven me to insanity by providing me with a minimum of two more, if not three or four or five more songs by Little Mix to use for upcoming chapters, so thank her. Music is [Touch (click for video)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gBAfejjUQoA) by Little Mix

The first time that she heard the name Waverly Earp, Officer Nicole Haught was typing up a report and she overheard Nedley talking to another deputy in the Sheriff’s department.

“I don’t know what Champ ever did to deserve Waverly Earp, but I tell you what, he doesn’t deserve her.”

“Did she bail him out after the incident at the creamery?” Their colleague folded her arms, shaking her head.

“Despite my best efforts to convince her otherwise,” Nedly snorted. “That boy deserves a good night in jail to think about his choices.”

Nicole had been one of the responding officers at the creamery. He was drunk and high out of his mind and knee deep in cow pies, stuck in the muck and shouting obscenities at the officers. She smirked, remembering how they had to hose him off outside of the station in the cold before they could bring him in. Serves him right. She shook her head, getting up with her report, walking it into Nedley’s office to drop it in his inbox as she heard a voice as light as air and just as full of sunshine, countered by the still slightly slurred and loud cacophony of the aforementioned offender. She turned and glanced over her shoulder, convinced a choir of angels would start singing and the clouds open up as a swish of long honey brown hair swayed and an actual angel walked through the swinging doors of the Sheriff’s station. Officer Haught’s cheeks darkened with a blush as she realized she was staring at the angel she could only assume was Waverly Earp with what could best be described as cartoonish heart-eyes. She was startled from her reverie by the sheriff himself, clearing his throat next to her.

“Haught… you setting up camp in my doorway?”

Nicole coughed and side stepped, dropping the papers into his inbox, nodding curtly at him. “Sorry, sir, I must have zoned out there a second.”

“Mmmmhm.” Nedley’s moustache twitched as he grunted his response. “I’m sure you did. You might want to wipe your chin, you’ve got a little…” He teased with the low rumble of a laugh, touching the corner of his mouth as if she’d drooled.

Her cheeks darkened further. “Sorry, sir.” She wiped her chin surreptitiously, not avoiding another chuckle from her boss as she hurried back to her desk. 

_You and I and nobody else_  
_Feeling feelings I never felt_  
_The way you got me under your spell  
_ _Don't you keep it all to yourself_

By the time Nicole made it home after her shift, she’d seen Waverly Earp another three times. She’d seen her at the post office, sending a birthday card to someone (not that Nicole was looking over her shoulder from crossing paths when the line curved, no,) she’d been at the next cash register at the grocery store, buying tabloid magazines, whiskey, and ice cream, and the third time she didn’t see her in person, but reporting to the high school to scare the crap out of some kids caught with weed in their lockers, she caught sight of Waverly Earp, head cheerleader ’13, with Chrissy Nedley and a couple of other girls proudly displayed with a cheerleading award in hand in an award case in front of the physical trophy. She realized later she shouldn’t be having such sinful thoughts about a girl who, in the picture at least, was seventeen at the time she was wearing that short short blue and white skirt. _I wonder if she still has that uniform…_ Nicole caught herself wondering as she tore herself away to follow Nedley to the principal’s office.

She unbuckled her holster, putting it carefully in her gun safe before locking it, hanging her Stetson on top of the locker, starting to work on her belt, tugging it off with much less care, sliding her khaki pants down with a sigh as her cat padded over lazily, winding between her legs. “Not now, Calamity,” she hissed, shooing her away. She had much more important things to take care of—particularly relieving the ache in her belly that she’d had since Waverly floated (don’t you dare tell her she didn’t float, because dammit, she did) through the Purgatory Sheriff’s Department. She unbuttoned her uniform shirt, tossing it onto the discarded pants. She collapsed back on her bed and closed her eyes, the image of Waverly tossing the long, beautiful hair from side to side as she laughed languidly flitting across her lids as she slowly eased a hand down her body to her panties. It’d been a long time since Nicole had pleasured herself thinking about somebody that wasn’t in a blandly typical porn she was watching or an actress in a movie she’d just seen, which should have been the first warning that the deputy was in for more than a little trouble when it came to Miss Earp.

Her own gasp brought her back to reality as she teased a blunt nail over her own clit, her fingers apparently working through her trimmed red curls of their own volition. She spread her legs a little more, shifting to give herself better leverage as she slipped two fingers into herself, curling and twisting them, her thumb grazing slowly around her clit. She moaned softly, keening her head back as the mental image of Waverly, dancing and kicking in that blue and white Purgatory Blue Devils uniform with no spankies, eyes locked on Nicole’s. She gasped, arching and grinding into her own hand, her right hand clumsily groping her own breast, caressing and pinching the nipple into a peak through her navy tanktop and bralette. “Nnnh… Waverly…” She gasped to no one in particular, whimpering as she slipped a third finger into herself, spreading them and twisting them together inside of herself, drawing closer and closer to the release she’s needed so desperately all afternoon. The image in her mind morphed and suddenly the hand between her legs was not her own, but the long, lovely fingers of her new fantasy woman, imaginary hair drifting over her bare shoulders as Waverly’s angelic voice lilted the most devilish things in her ear. That was all it took for Nicole to start clenching around her fingers, stiffening into an arch as she cried out, her orgasm washing over. She opened her eyes, panting as she sat up, looking into the judgmental eyes of Calamity Jane, who was perched in the window sill, watching. “You pervert.” She muttered, apparently at the cat, but mostly at herself, as she got up off the bed and padded into the bathroom to wash the evidence of her deed from her hands. She looked in the mirror at her mussed braid and her flushed cheeks and shook her head. “Nicole Haught, you’re fucked.”

_So won't you take it, I feel like for the first time I am not faking_  
_Fingers on my buttons and now you're playing_  
_Master of anticipation  
_ _Don't you keep it all to yourself_

Nicole stood outside of Shorty’s for about fifteen minutes, hesitating, sweating profusely. _You can do this, Haught. It’s just a girl. She’s just a girl._ She steeled her shoulders, standing up straighter, tucking her hat on with determination. _No, she’s not just a girl. She’s Waverly Earp._ In the last week, Nicole had heard more murmurs and whispers about the Earp girls. About town darling Waverly, who managed to win the hearts of everyone despite being the cursed outcast. About sweet Waverly whose boyfriend didn’t deserve her, he cheats, you know. One deep breath in, held, and exhaled. She breezed through the swinging doors at Shorty’s just in time to see the tap explode on Waverly, soaking the front of her low-cut white tank top, the wet material sticking to her skin in a way that seemed to Nicole to be either fate tempting her—or laughing at her. 

“Ack! Jesus!” Waverly sputtered, fighting with the tap as it sprayed in her face, hair, and further drenched her top. “Argh!!! Perfect!” She scoffed.

“I didn’t know Shorty’s had wet t-shirt competitions.” Nicole leaned in the doorway, twirling her Stetson in her hands. “You okay?” She grinned, taking in the sight before her.

“Yeah,” Waverly blushed cutely, grabbing a rag quickly, dabbing her tank top, trying to dry it, “Yeah, I uh… Just a bit jumpy. Had a…” She hesitated, “a crazy night.” 

“Sorry I wasn’t here to see it.” She set her hat down, unable to wipe the dimpled smile from her face. “I’ve been meaning to introduce myself… I’m Nicole. Nicole Haught.” 

Nicole would have been fine if the brilliant smile Waverly flashed at her blinded her. “Hi,” the smaller woman replied, reaching out and grasping the hand the deputy offered her. 

“And you are Waverly Earp.”

“Yes”

“Quite a popular girl around here.”

“Oh, you know,” Waverly smiled and mimed waving, “It’s all in the smile and wave!”

“Yeah,” she licked her lips, leaning in with her elbows propped on the counter. “Can I get a cappuccino to go?”

“Oh! I’m really sorry. Uhm… we’re not actually open yet so…”

“Oh! Right, again…” It was Nicole’s turn to blush, feeling her cheeks flushing to match her hair as she held up her hands, “my bad!” She leaned back in, her eyes meeting Waverly’s. “It’s just when I see something I like, I don’t want to wait. And your door was open, so…”

Waverly’s jaw went slack for a moment, dabbing absently at her shirt, pulling it down to reveal more of the wet lacy material beneath, clinging obscenely to the supple skin of her breasts. Nicole tried not to give away that her mouth was the only thing that was dry about her at that moment, damp in so many ways. “Right…” Waverly looked down at her breasts and back up at Nicole, betraying her line of vision. “Oh… god, I’m sopping wet.” A laugh bubbled up from Nicole’s chest as Waverly babbled, disarmed by the flirting. “You know, I keep telling Shorty he needs to fix the darn taps… sorry, do you mind…” she fiddled with the bottom of her tank top before dropping it to mime covering her eyes. “just gonna…” she made a funny noise, miming taking her shirt off and Nicole chuckled, turning around to avert her eyes while Waverly struggled to get the shirt off. There was a tearing sound and a soft gasp. “Oh! Oh! Crap! Umm… Uh… Uh, officer? I’m stuck… so… please?”

“Oh yeah,” Nicole’s heart skipped a beat as she turned around and saw the soft lace bra against her honey sun-kissed skin. “Let me help you, I got you.” Waverly giggled as Nicole deftly detangled her hair from buttons of her shirt.

“Oh God… Good job you’re not some guy, right, or this would be really, really awkward…” The tension between them was palpable, the air thick with it. Nicole shifted, keeping her eyes on Waverly’s as she stammered, “Um… I-I owe you one!”

“Alright,” Nicole replied with a confidence that she didn’t feel, “How about you buy me a cup of coffee? About tonight?”

Ahhh, there was the deer in headlights look Nicole knew so well from chasing straight girls. “Oh, I can’t!” 

“No?”

“No.” She stammered, “I mean, I’d love to but—like, like to, uh—“ Her eyes drifted past Nicole, unable to meet her amber stare, “but I have plans.” She lit up at the prospect of the conversation’s new trajectory, “Yeah! I’m a planner. I like to know what I’m doing at least two or three days in advance…” She rambled. “I’m in a relationship. With a boy! Man.”

Oh, Nicole knew that one. “A boy-man. Yep, I’ve been there. Haha,” she laughed uncomfortably. “It’s the worst.” She picked up her Stetson, “Okay, well, some other time.” She turned to walk out, looking over her shoulder. “I mean it.” She put the hat back on her head, sauntering out, glancing back one last time, noting the glazed over look on Waverly’s beautiful face. _Oh yeah,_ she thought to herself, _you are fucked, Nicole._

_Photograph with no T-shirt on_  
_Why you making me wait so long? (Wait so long)_  
_I promise to keep this a secret, I'll never tell  
_ _But don't you keep it all to yourself_

Rolling over in her bed, red hair falling in her face, Nicole squinted at the alarm clock, groaning. 3am. She’d been tossing and turning all night, unable to go to sleep, coiled too tight inside to find a restful position. The feather soft touches that Nicole could still feel beneath her fingertips haunted her. Images of Waverly Earp kept flashing across her mind, distracting her. She sighed, looking at her dark reflection in the mirrored closet door. “Am I really going to do this again?” She mumbled to herself, sighing. She threw her blankets back, shimmying her pajama shorts down, thanking herself for the foresight of leaving her panties off for bed. She closed her eyes, tipping her head back, remembering the way the ribbed cotton clung to the yellow lace beneath, stretching taut against soft skin like a sin. She gasped softly, slipping her hand down her own toned stomach, fingers dipping down to part her lips as her middle finger dipped into her heat, followed quickly by her index and ring fingers, pressing inside of herself quickly and without pausing to feel guilty about picturing Waverly again. But this time, she wasn’t shy. She didn’t try to dry it off or stop the tap, instead she put on a show for Nicole, letting the cold, amber liquid drench into her shirt, tossing wet hair back, splashing the beer across her crisply pressed service uniform. She moaned softly, moving her own hands across her breasts the way fantasy Waverly was. 

The smaller girl caressed her breasts, teasing and pinching her nipples through the soaked fabric, gyrating her hips before grasping the frayed ends of her top, pulling it over her head effortlessly this time, throwing the sopping wet garment across the bar at the deputy who caught it and let it drop to the floor beside her with a soft splat, her eyes never leaving the siren before her, nipples dark and hard against the lace. Nicole started toward her, but Waverly shook her head, pointing at the stool beside the deputy. Nicole swallowed a moan, working her fingers inside of herself faster as in her fantasy the younger woman’s name on her lips like a prayer. Waverly slowly peeled her bra off, tossing it aside into the abyss outside of her concern. Her thumb circled around her clit, moving her fingers faster, pinching her nipple, tugging gently on it, watching as fantasy Waverly mirrored her actions, arching her back and moaning, the spray of beer still going, droplets rolling down her skin, along the ridges of her muscles, her hands moving down to her pants, slowly popping the button, easing the zipper down, biting her lip as she eased her pants down, wearing a skimpy pair of boyshorts in matching yellow lace, the material quickly soaking through to the skin, clinging to every curve and crease, leaving nothing to the imagination, besides the fact that it was only in Nicole’s imagination. Waverly’s fingers hooked in the waistband of her panties, slowly lowering them as Nicole’s orgasm ripped through her, the fantasy disappearing from her mind, going blank with the pleasure her body so desperately needed, collapsing back into a deep and restful sleep.

_So won't you take it, I feel like for the first time I am not faking_  
_Fingers on my buttons and now you're playing_  
_Master of anticipation  
_ _Don't you keep it all to yourself (To yourself)_

No matter how hard Nicole tried to put Waverly Earp out of her mind, she just kept running into her, and despite her best efforts to play it cool, she always ended up flirting with her. The electric jolt she felt when their hands brushed reaching for the same box at the grocery store left her head spinning for days. When she touched her so-soft hands at Shorty’s, trying in vain to comfort her despite the man-child at her side, her heart ached for the smaller woman, watching her suffer in silence, knowing something wasn’t right, but unable to be more than another voice telling her how sorry she was, while her “boyfriend” was so self-absorbed he couldn’t even see that she was hurting so badly. When she saw her at the bar yet again, she threw hazard to the wind, bringing up their elusive coffee date. Of course, her timing was off, yet again, and she had plans. The next time their eyes met, it was just before her whole world turned upside down, when she and Wynonna were abducted. The only thing that kept Nicole from giving up was the memory of how Waverly looked at her, knowing that Waverly needed to be protected. So she survived. When she woke up in the hospital, the eyes she sought out immediately didn’t seem to be there. Finally she found them, answering Nedley and Dolls halfheartedy until she laid eyes on who she was searching for, cowering in the hallway, smaller than she’d ever been, physically and emotionally, so very far away. 

When Waverly turned to follow Doc and Dolls, Nicole surprised herself when she croaked hoarsely, “Waves… can…” She trailed off, reaching toward her, inwardly annoyed at how needy she sounded to herself. “Nevermind.”

There was a moment of hesitation before Waverly looked at Nedley. “Bring me the box on the left under the desk in BBD?” She shifted her sling, looking back at Nicole. “I’m going to be working out of here, Dolls. I don’t want Nicole without BBD protection. And I mean me.”

Dolls raised an eyebrow, looking between Waverly and Nedley before looking at Nicole. “Sounds good to me. You’ll need this, then.” He unholstered a gun from his ankle. “I trust you can use this as well as that illegal sawed-off I’m going to pretend I didn’t see you using?”

Waverly grasped the gun, slipping it into her sling without blinking. “I’m an Earp, aren’t I?”

“I’ll send some whiskey over to improve your aim, then.”

The men left and Waverly closed the distance between them, putting her hand on Nicole’s arm, sending ripples of heat and goosebumps up her arms to her chest, fluttering out in butterflies from there. “Of course I’ll stay with you, Nicole. You didn’t even have to ask. Besides, this way if you remember anything else, I can cross reference it with my files to see if it will help Doc and Dolls find Wy, right?” She smiled warmly at Nicole. The nurses came in, giving her something that made Waverly suddenly wavy, soft and glowey around the edges until all she heard was her light voice lilting a lullabye about the cobbler’s bench.

_Just a touch of your love is enough_  
_To knock me off of my feet all week_  
_Just a touch of your lo-ove (Just a touch)  
_ _To take control of my whole body (body)_

Nicole was having a rough first day back. First, Nedley insisted on her rewriting her 100% honest report about what had happened with Jack. Then, just when Nicole thought she’d gotten to the bottom of what was happening in Purgatory, Waverly had to go and jump to conclusions and fluster and wound Nicole’s already bruised ego. So maybe she reacted childishly… So she decided to track down Waverly, only to be stung again by the brunette’s request for them to stay friends. Now she was rewriting her report to be acceptable to Nedley’s reality while also manning the front desk and writing a report about Mrs. McNichols’ missing stamp collection that turned out to have fallen behind her desk. Did she mention she hit her head on the desk pulling it out? Yeah. Today sucked. She sighed, looking down at the report, shaking her head. “This is bullshit.” She muttered under her breath before hearing a flurry of movement at the entrance. Of course… Waverly would show up _right now_ , wouldn’t she?

“Hey,” Waverly gasped, breathless from her sprint over, “Nedley out for dinner?”

“You mean happy hour at Shorty’s?” She shrugged, “Same time every day like clockwork.” All of a sudden the smaller woman was pushing her way past the duty desk and into the bullpen. “Hey!” She was throwing her stuff on Nedley’s side table with a stony determination. “Wave?” Nicole jumped up from her seat as Waverly started closing the blinds in the office. “Hey!” She repeated, slipping into the office herself only for the smaller woman to grab her by the arms, moving her to the side.

“Excuse me,” she said quietly, pushing her aside, closing the door and pulling another set of blinds down.

When Waverly turned to her, she seemed determined and all Nicole could do is protest. “What is your problem?” Nicole demanded, suddenly annoyed. “You—“ she was ready to go off when suddenly the warm lips that she had literally been fantasizing about for weeks were on her own. Waverly pushed her back, their mouths still connected, tongues dancing as her knees hit the edge of Nedley’s couch, both of the women falling back. Nicole pulled back from the kiss reluctantly, “What happened to friends?”

Waverly sat back, the look on her face still the same set determination. “You know what I’ve always wanted?” 

“…What?” she sat up slowly, taking in the pleather skirt she hadn’t even noticed clinging to Waverly’s shapely hips.

“To parachute out of a plane at fifteen thousand feet.” She shifted, straddling the redhead’s hips. “Yeah.” She was working herself up to something. “To swim far, far out into the ocean so that I can’t see the bottom anymore. To eat geoduck.”

She could feel herself pulling a face, “Isn’t that the one that looks like a p—“ she was relieved when Waverly didn’t let her finish the word dancing on the tip of her tongue.

“Yeah, it is. Point is,” she took a deep breath, “I’ve always wanted to do things that scared me. But, well, it’s not so easy to be brazen when the thing that you want,” suddenly Waverly’s hand was on her thigh, caressing higher and all of the heat in Nicole’s body was drifting south, pooling so very near the younger woman’s hand, “that scares you to death,” the hand was gone, suddenly gesturing between the two of them, “is sitting right in front of you.”

Warring emotions danced across Nicole’s face, the apprehension melting to awe, wonder, understanding, joy, surprise, lust. “I scare you?” Her voice betrayed the feelings rushing from head to heart to core.

Waverly’s smile melted away all of the apprehension. “Yes. Yes you do. Because I don’t wanna be friends.When I think about what I wanna do most in this world… it’s you.” Nicole’s face was starting to hurt from the deep dimples rippling out beside her mouth. “Oh god, that sounded so much more romantic in my head.” She paused, trying to gather her thoughts, her hand back on the older woman’s knee. “Just jump in any time, Nicole, because I really, really don’t know how to do this.”

Amber eyes darkened as she relaxed into a boneless slump against the couch. “Oh, sure you do.”

“Maybe I should just stop talking.”

Sitting up, Nicole grabbed the scarf around Waverly’s neck, wrapping it around her hands, pulling her closer ever-so-slowly. “See,” she teased, “you’re getting better at this already.” She pulled her closer, their lips, their noses, their eyes just millimeters away. 

“Maybe you should stop talking too,” Waverly murmured.

“Maybe you should make me.” She grinned at the woman so very close to her face, exactly how she’d wanted her all this time. Their lips crushed together again sweetly, tongues meeting again, dancing and moving together against each other, soft moans and gasps peppering each time they almost parted before Nicole lifted Waverly’s hips, shifting them until Waverly was beneath her, her hand sliding down that pert, perfect ass, squeezing gently before lifting her thigh, encouraging her to wrap those strong thighs around her as their kisses grew desperate and sloppy as thin, agile fingers wove into her fiery hair, tugging lightly at the tight, perfect french braid. Their hands slipped down their cheeks, parting to pant softly, lips ghosting over each other, breathing in each other’s air, growing lightheaded but unwilling to stop. They both giggled into feverish kisses, melting into one another. “We should take this somewhere else… Nedley will be back soon… I’m off in an hour… my house is off of Colt, we could walk there when I’m done… maybe grab some coffee and have that date you keep teasing me with… you know, on my couch? My bedroom? Not in the sheriff’s office?” She laughed lightly, nuzzling Waverly’s neck.

“Mmm… but I don’t wanna stop,” Waverly whined greedily.

“Me either, baby,” Nicole pressed hot, open mouthed kisses to the hot skin beneath her, nipping and sucking a hickey into it, squeezing her thighs together as the smaller woman moaned wantonly. 

“You’re not stopping,” she gasped. 

“Sorry,” she sat up, pulling her hands out from beneath Waverly’s sweater (when did those get there? She wondered.) “I just…”

“When you see something you like, you don’t want to wait.”

“You get me already, don’t you, Waves?”

“Well, you’re very persistent, Officer Haught.” Waverly smoothed her skirt, winding the scarf around the fresh hickey on her neck. “I’ll see you in an hour?”

“Oh, I’ll be waiting, baby.”

_And now my whole week, my whole week is golden (yeah)_  
_Can you see me glowing? That's how I feel (feel)_  
_And I'm not afraid to fade into emotions (yeah)  
_ _'Cause I know that this could be something real (oooh)_

Nicole had never been so grateful that she brought a change of clothes to work as she was that day, changing quickly in the bathroom, a fitted tee hugging her body in just the way she liked, her jeans tight and low, a little bit of her own midriff bared, because two could play at Waverly’s game. She deftly unbraided her hair, tousling the kinky curls that it left behind, shaking it loose. She stepped out, flinging her duffel bag over her shoulder as she sauntered out, rolling her eyes at the wolf whistle from Deputy Jackson who had replaced her. “I’m off the clock, so I _can_ tell you to fuck off, you know that right?”

He held up his hands, “Just letting you know I like what I see!”

Nedley’s gruff voice sounded from behind her, “Do we have to do the sexual harassment training again, Jackson?” He walked around Nicole, tipping his hat at her. “Plans this evening, Haught?”

She couldn’t help the blush that crept across her cheek, “Yes sir,” she looked up, hearing the familiar click of Waverly’s boots coming out of the BBD office. “In fact…” She trailed off, smiling at the vision before her. “Here she is.”

“Hmmmmph.” He nodded, sipping his coffee. “Be safe or… you know, whatever it is you do. Take care of her. She’s a good kid.” 

Nicole beammed, “Oh, I will. Besides, her sister has a gun.”

“ _She has a gun._ ”

“That too.” Nicole smiled, reaching for Waverly’s hand. “Let’s go get that coffee, hmm?”

“My treat!” Waverly beamed, pulling her closer. “I owe you, remember?”

“Oh do I.”

_Just a touch of your love is enough_  
_To knock me off of my feet all week (knock me off my feet)_  
_Just a touch of your love is enough_  
_To take control of my whole body (oh yeah)  
_ _Just a touch of your love_


	3. Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole is moving onto the homestead land and cleans out her storage unit and apartment, realizing that Waverly doesn't realize she has a motorcycle. Shenanigans ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [Power](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SFVqt4mNYIs) by Little Mix. Not a lyric driven songfic like the first two chapters, though there will be others like that. This one has almost nothing to do with the song itself except for the repetition of "motorbike, motorbike, motorbike" in the breakdowns so... yep. Enjoy. Next will be Shout Out To My Ex!

The move to the Homestead seemed inevitable. It was reasonable because it was safer. The more of BBD that was living on the protected land, the better it was for all of them. It was getting to the point where it was practical to be living with her girlfriend, and as a weekend/holiday project she and Doc had been building a little log cabin a little ways off from the actual Earp house, giving Nicole and Waverly the privacy of their own place, and the security of being on protected land—and prevented the Earp sisters from having to cut the cord of their own dependency, something she would never ask them to give up. She understood the sisters needed each other in a way she would never need, or want to need, her brother. 

Now that the cabin was done, Waves and Gus had been decorating it and while they’d been busy, Nicole had been at her apartment and her storage unit, cleaning up, donating things that she realized she didn’t need in the adjustment from Victoria to Purgatory. She laughed when she found her little chest of trophies and rodeo buckles. She didn’t know how Waverly would react to the fact that her new girlfriend and ex-boyfriend had something like that in common. But that was a different can of worms she wasn’t going to open quite yet. 

She closed the box, tucking it with the small stack of things she was keeping that she’d be loading into Gus’s truck at the storage facility later that night. The Knox United Church Thrift Store pickup was going to be in a couple hours which left just one thing for Nicole to do. She turned with a swish of her freshly cut hair, looking over at her most prized possession, the 1977 Harley-Davidson FXS LowRider that she and her grandfather had restored as her graduation present the summer after finishing high school. Being late fall when Nicole had moved to Purgatory, she was one of the first things into her storage unit, and she needed a little bit of a tune-up, to check and make sure she had fresh fluids in her, giving her battery a bit of a booster charge, and giving her a good cleaning. She had a few hours before Gus would show up so she got started, pulling out a bandana and tying it over her hair.

By the end of the day, all that was left in the storage unit was her bike, her prized possessions from the unit on their way to the homestead in the back of the McCready’s truck. She’d done all the work she’d needed to do on her, grinning to herself, knowing a few packages had been delivered to the now empty apartment she was turning the keys in on tomorrow. She packed the handful of tools she still had out from working on her bike into the saddlebag, tossing a bag of trash into the garbage can outside before walking her bike out into the sinking sunset for the first time in months. She couldn’t wait to show her off to Waverly and Wynonna, knowing all too well the two completely different reactions the sisters will present to her. 

She traced her fingers along the glittering paint, a sunburst of orange and yellows, her Pop-pop said it reminded him of her hair. Smiling fondly at the memory, Nicole put on her helmet on and snapped it firmly, tugging her gloves on and starting the engine, grinning proudly at the purr. “Let’s go home and in the morning, I’ll introduce you to the other love of my life.” She whispered to the motorcycle, patting her lovingly before riding back to her apartment just off the main drag of Purgatory. She parked in the carport that had housed her cruiser all winter and carefully put the dust cover on it, walking up the stairs and into her apartment, scooping up the three boxes at her door, waving at her neighbor across the courtyard. It was strange, not having Calamity chirping and purring the second she walked through the door, though she was sure Waverly would be getting the same treatment after her shift at Shorty’s was over tonight. 

She itched to walk over to the bar and take advantage of Waverly’s new status as co-owner of the bar and pop out to her office and ruffle her up a little bit before coming back to her apartment, but she knew she could wait until tomorrow, she could be patient. She sat on the couch that was still there, the one that was furnished with the apartment, using her keys to rip open the tape on the largest package, grinning as she lifted the custom unicorn helmet out of the packing peanuts, the horn a soft plush, to avoid hurting anyone else, with a long rainbow mane running down the back. She turned it over in her hands and ran her fingers over the initials WE in looping script on the left side of the mane. She smirked, setting it aside and opening the next package, the leather pants and riding vest she’d ordered for herself. The last box she left closed, a present for another time with Waverly. She shivered with anticipation thinking about that one. Setting the packages aside, Nicole rose up to her feet, running her hands through her short copper hair, shaking it out, stretching. She desperately needed to take a shower and wash all of the dirt, dust, and grease off of herself. Stripping down, she paused, grabbing her phone, taking a picture in the mirror of her grease and dust smudged face, just barely not showing anything off, winking, sending it to Waverly with the text _Hopping in the shower, baby. I’ll see you in the morning. Love you._

The next morning, Waverly blinked awake, the black and orange blurs in front of her slowly coming into focus as Calamity mewled at her softly, nudging her forehead with her nose gently. “You aren’t Nicole…” Waverly sighed, pushing a nest of hair out of her face. “But good morning anyway, little lady.” She reached up, scratching gently behind her ears, rewarded with a bristling of Calamity Jane’s whiskers, as a low purr rumbled from her throat. She picked her up, mid-purr, and looked around the room. “I bet your momma missed you last night, hmm? But she’s coming home for good today. Can you believe that we’re all living together here? In this house your momma built with Uncle Doc? Crazy shit, huh?” Stretching languidly, the small brunette twirled, looking around the bedroom. “I hope she likes my decorating. Now, let’s get you some breakfast so I can go make breakfast for Auntie Wy.” She padded out to the kitchen in her low slung pajama pants and sports bra, singing softly to herself while she poured the kibble into a bowl and refreshed Calamity’s water. “Enjoy, missy.” She smiled, scratching behind her ears again, rewarded with an affectionate bunt against her hand.

Arriving in the main house of the homestead, Waverly started picking up around her sister’s sleeping form, empty bottles and the burnt roaches of joints they’d finished the night before. She chuckled, grabbing the edge of her blanket, dabbing her chin where she’d drooled a little in her sleep. “Mfffn… nstishmf…” Wynonna mumbled in her sleep, rolling away from her younger sister’s hand, starting to snore soundly. Shuffling into the kitchen, Waverly turned on the coffee pot and started cooking breakfast, pouring a cup as Wynonna shuffled in, woken by the smell of the coffee and the clatter of the younger Earp preparing breakfast. “You're my favourite, Waves.” She wrapped her hands around her mug, smiling sleepily. Wynonna perked up turning her head toward the window. “Do you hear that? It sounds like…” She trailed off as a cloud of dust moved toward the homestead, her hand twitching instinctively toward Peacemaker, which was laying close by on the counter. 

Waverly's eyes narrowed and she reached toward the older Earp, stilling her hand. "If they come on the property it's not a Revenant, right?"

"Better safe, right?"

"I suppose..." 

The two sisters walked out onto the porch, each leaning against one of the supports, watching the black Harley cross onto the Homestead land. "Well that answers that... now the real question is who the fuck is riding up to our house in head to toe leather...?"

The dirt of the driveway kicked up behind the bike as the rider pulled up along the front of the porch, cutting the engine and toeing the kickstand down, swinging a leg over with ease and standing in front of the two girls. The rider reached up and lifted her helmet off, shaking out her short red hair in the morning sun as Waverly and Wynonna's jaws dropped, the former's world slipping to slow motion as she watched her girlfriend, and apparent secret badass, shake her hair out. "Mornin' ladies," Nicole grinned, setting her helmet on the seat.

The sisters spoke at once, Wynonna's eyes wide, grin spreading across her cheeks, "Is that a fucking FXS LowRider? That must be what, 76, 77? Holy shit, Haughtstuff!" overlapped with Waverly's husky and clearly aroused incredulity, "Since when do you have a flipping MOTORCYCLE and wear LEATHER?”

Nicole couldn’t help the smile that curled across her face, looking to Wynonna first. “’77, restored her with my Pop after I graduated high school. Wanna take her for a spin?” The look on the older Earp’s face was all the answer she needed, so she tossed the keys to her, sauntering over to her girlfriend, “So to answer your question, I’ve had the bike for about eight years? But she’s been in storage since I moved here… winter and all. And the leather is new…” She wrapped her arms around the younger woman’s waist, pulling her close. “I might have gotten it just… for you… Along with a helmet of your own for you to come riding with me later, if you catch my drift.” She winked and smiled as their lips met in a slow, sensual kiss, Waverly’s hands drifting down, squeezing Nicole’s pert ass through the supple leather, eliciting a moan into her mouth as they broke.

“Oh, I’m really good at catching things, baby.” Green eyes sparkled with mischief. “However, we can’t go riding if my sister just stole your bike, so why don’t you come in and see our new home?” 

In a single movement, Nicole scooped Waverly up into her arms, beaming. “I think that sounds amazing.” She leaned in for a soft kiss, carrying her girlfriend to the cabin behind the house, opening the door with some effort, carrying Waverly in giggling.

It wasn’t long before Wynonna was back, bursting into the cabin, spluttering and babbling excitedly. She and Nicole talked for a little while, the youngest of their trio slipping out of the room, reappearing a few minutes later in a pair of high waisted jeans and cowboy boots with a Harley Davidson crop top that left little to Nicole’s imagination. “Yeah… Wy, I think it’s time for me to take Waves out on a ride…” She craned her neck a little to take in all of her girlfriend’s attire, whistling softly.

“Jesus Christ, you two, I’m STILL her sister, can we do less of the… nope, okay. Well, I’m gonna go clean my guns. Plural. Guns.”

“Wynonna, you threatening an officer of the law?” One auburn eyebrow raised over brown eyes. 

“Nope. Just reminding one.” She stood up with a salute. “Officer. Waves. Please refrain from engaging in sexual activity until I leave.”

Nicole shook her head, watching Wynonna leave. “Ready to ride, baby?”

“Ohhhh in so, so, so many ways.” 

“Well, then, let me give you your helmet.” She chuckled, grabbing the bag she’d brought in, pulling the unicorn helmet out. “It has your initials on it so… it’s all yours.”

Green eyes widened. “Oh my god, you didn’t…”

“Well, you are my girlfriend _and_ a unicorn, so…”

Waverly giggled, pulling Nicole in for a tender kiss. “So… where are we going?”

“I figured we could ride up toward Banff… ride up into the mountains, find a little quiet spot to pull off in and have some fun…” She traced her fingers up and down Waverly’s hips, squeezing her ass gently.

“Mmm… sounds good, baby, let’s go.”

The ride itself was lovely, riding down the Queen Elizabeth II Highway toward Calgary before veering off toward the mountains, up and into the national park. They pulled off into a deserted camp ground a little bit off of the main road, the sound of cars driving by occasionally whipping past, but as far as they knew, they were well out of sight. They parked the bike under a grove of trees, taking their helmets off and not even pausing before they were wrapped up in each other, kissing slowly and then hungrily, hands moving up and down rears and hips, cupping and groping breasts roughly before they parted, panting. “So leather…” Waverly licked her lips, looking Nicole up and down. “Please make this a more often thing.”

She smirked back at the smaller girl, “As you wish,” she purred, leaning in to start kissing and sucking at the skin of her neck. She ran one hand up the other side of Waverly’s neck, weaving her fingers under her braid, grasping firmly and pulling her hair roughly back to expose more of her neck, eliciting a sharp, hungry moan. 

“FUCK!” She cried out, leaning back against the motorcycle for support, grinding against the other woman, wrapping her long, lithe leg around her, pulling her close. 

“Tell me what you want, baby?”

“Nnhh… I want you to fuck me right here on this motorcycle, ‘Cole…”

“Is that so…” The older woman roughly grasped the hem of her crop top, pulling it up over pert, braless breasts, moaning softly. “Oh, I like it when you don’t wear underwear.”

There was a soft whimper from Waverly as Nicole’s lips wrapped around her nipple “Then you’re in for a treat when you take my jeans off.”

“You do know what I like, baby…” Teeth met sensitive flesh as she pulled the nipple between her teeth, biting it gently, tugging at it before leaning over to repeat the process on its twin. The redhead shifted, slipping her hands down between them to start working Waverly’s pants open, pushing them down without resistance. She let go of her lover’s nipple, sinking to her knees in the grass beneath her. “Mmm… well, well, this is a treat isn’t it, Waves?”

Waverly’s eyes narrowed as she decided two could play at Nicole’s game. She reached down, twining her fingers into the copper waves, tugging not-so gently, pulling her closer to the apex of her thighs, using the motorcycle’s weight as leverage to lean back and spread her legs for her. “Are you gonna fuck me or not, baby?” She demanded, her voice growing husky with lust. 

It took a moment for Nicole to process what was happening. She’d never seen this side of Waverly and it was doing more than turn her on, she was seeing stars as her younger lover tugged on her hair, pulling it roughly, something Nicole had never told any lover she’s been with that she secretly loved. “Ohhh…” she rasped, moving closer to the glistening mound before her. “Oh, I’m gonna fuck you.” She reached out, spreading her lips in a way that could only be described as vulgar, leaning in to lick a stripe from her opening up to her clit, wrapping her lips around the nub, grazing her teeth over it as she lifted her other hand, pressing two fingers deep into her without warning. Waverly cried out, throwing her head back, digging her nails into the cushion of the seat, the other still wrapped in Nicole’s hair, pulling at it again. The rough pull caused a sharp keen to spill out of her mouth, vibrating against the clit between her teeth as she faltered forward, her fingers pushing deeper and faster into Waverly than she intended, curling roughly into her. She was too far gone from the hair pulling and the greedy sounds Waverly was making to have any sort of rhythm, pumping her fingers in and out haphazardly, twisting and curling them at will, her mouth vacillating between sucking, licking, and biting, her tongue sometimes dipping down to taste the sweet juices gathering around her fingers. Waverly was bucking hard against her mouth before stilling suddenly, crying out with a shout that sent the wildlife around them scuttling suddenly for cover, wings flapping and branches cracking as if the goddess of the land had suddenly commanded them to—and she had. Nicole lathed her tongue over the soft, wet skin, lapping up every drop that clung to it before easing Waverly down to the grass, panting softly herself, having reached her own peak without even having to touch herself. She was faintly aware of the sound of one of their phones vibrating against the plastic of a helmet and sighed, curling against her lover in the shade of the trees, finding comfort in the silence that enveloped them until the faint buzzing grew insistent and one of them had to acknowledge it.

Waverly groped for her phone in the grass next to Nicole's bike, still slightly disoriented from how mind blowing her afternoon actually turned out to be. She knocked the unicorn helmet aside, finally grasping her phone. Seven new texts from Wynonna... there better be a revhead on the loose to warrant that. 

_Babygirl_  
_Please explain why Champ just busted into Shorty's shouting._  
_Shouting what you may ask?_  
_I'm so glad you did_  
_Apparently he saw a hot girl getting fucked on a motorcycle off South Ghost Pass._  
_He's losing his mind_  
_Weren't you two riding towards Banff when you left? You better put some clothes on before he comes back._

Waverly's eyes widened with each text. "Oh fuck... ‘Cole, baby, we need to _go_. We've been seen.”

“We’ve… been seen?”  
  
“By Champ Hardy.”

“By Champ Hardy.” Nicole repeated her girlfriend’s words, eyes slowly widening. “Oh, fuck.”

“Yeah, you caught on. Let’s _go._ Where are my jeans???” She paused. “And let’s take a back route back to Purgatory… I don’t want him to realize what he saw…”


	4. Shout Out to My Ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly instates a new Karaoke night at Shorty's and has a very special song for Champ.
> 
> No smut, just a little revenge performance and a little slice of Waverly as co-owner of Shorty's after Bobo's death/disappearance. Rated T for language.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on "Shout Out To My Ex" and Waverly's outfit is inspired by Perrie's outfit in the [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bFDzhKdrN9M).
> 
> A little shorter than the rest, but still fun. The next one will be Private Show and that WILL have smut.

Running Shorty’s with Gus turned out to be more of a full time job than Waverly anticipated, but coupled with all of the Black Badge shenanigans, it was often a welcome respite to be away from the supernatural for the most part. Gus had given the youngest Earp full rein over how the bar would be run from now on, and that included many ideas from Waverly about how to get the nightlife back in Purgatory, with less of the day drinking and bar fights, and the mechanical bull was going to need more than just a dusting off, thanks to the last run-in Champ had with it that had it out of commission since before Wynonna returned. So when she found a deluxe karaoke machine on eBay, she couldn’t resist. She delighted in restoring the little stage next to the piano during the day while Gus ran inventory, Nicole joining in on her days off to help shellack the wood and hoisting Waverly up on her shoulders when the ladder went missing to hang some sparkly fringe from the ceiling to give it the appearance of a curtain. She made flyers and handed them out every night for the last week before the first Friday Night Karaoke Spectacular at Shorty’s, but she couldn’t deny that she was nervous as hell.

“Baby…” Nicole ran her fingers up and down Waverly’s arms Thursday night after they closed down. “You look worried. What’s up?”

“What if this is a total bomb, Cole?” She sighed, shifting, leaning her head against her girlfriend’s shoulder, wrapping her arms around her waist. 

“It won’t be. Especially if you’re kicking off the night with that beautiful voice of yours.”

The younger woman ducked her head, the blush spreading from her cheeks to her ears quickly. “Me? I’ve heard you singing miss secret soprano.”

“Ahhhh, nope. You are not getting me up on that stage. I said I’d work security and that’s it, I need to maintain _some_ respect around this town.” She pulled back from the embrace to finish the glass of water that Waverly had given her earlier. “Wouldn’t do any good for these half-wits to know I can sing when I’m trying to arrest them.

“Well that’s a shame, but at least I don’t have to share that knowledge with the whole of Purgatory. I swear, is there anything my sexy cop girlfriend can’t do?” She teased playfully. 

“I can’t play the trumpet… or dance… or…” She paused, grinning, “Or say no to you, ever. With the exception of getting me to sing in front of the town. Did you figure out what song you’re doing to open this up?” She walked over to the machine, flipping through some songs, glancing over at Waverly.

“Yup,” She smiled, smug. “It’s one that’s quite near and dear to my heart and quite perfectly describes how I feel about a certain someone.”

“A love song?” She lit up at the idea of Waverly serenading her in front of the crowd.

“More of a fuck you to Champ.” She smirked at the confused and disappointed look on Nicole’s face, “You’ll see.”

The next day flew by, and Waverly found herself in the back store room, flipping her twin tailed braids over her shoulders before carefully applying her eye makeup, glancing at the picture taped to the mirror as she drew little eyeliner stars beneath her eyes. She straightened, turning cheek to cheek to the mirror, pursing her lips, straightening the revealing lace crop-top she had put on, smoothing her hands over the tight leather pants. “Showtime!” She whispered to the mirror, grinning widely.

Waverly stepped out into the clamoring chaos of the bar, the noise slowly descending to an awkward quiet as she walked up onto the stage, her heels clicking over the freshly lacquered wood. “Well hello, Purgatory!” She beamed, eyes flitting over the packed crowd, nodding at a nervous looking Nedley at the back next to Nicole, the Sheriff anxiously eyeing the group, trying to count to make sure they weren’t breaching the fire marshal’s limits.

“I take it y’all heard we’re starting a karaoke night here at Shorty’s…” The crowd whooped loudly as Waverly wiggled her hips a little bit. “I thought maybe I’d kick this off with a little song that I love… near and dear to my heart, and dedicated to…” Her eyes dropped to the tattooed, greasy, asshole sat at the table in the front, his arm draped none-too-casually around Alyssa Grant, Waverly’s high school arch nemesis who was now more trash than class and clearly waiting around for the youngest Earp’s sloppy seconds. “Champ Hardy.” Champ’s wide, blood-shot eyes snapped up and he looked around, not sure if he hallucinated his own name or not as Waverly continued. “Thank you so much… for everything you’ve done.” She nodded at Gus, who queued up the track and Waverly’ grasped the microphone firmly, starting the song before anyone could notice what was happening.

_This is a shout out to my ex_  
_Heard he in love with some other chick_  
_Yeah yeah, that hurt me, I'll admit_  
_Forget that boy, I'm over it_  
_I hope she gettin' better sex_  
_Hope she ain't fakin' it like I did, babe_  
_Took four long years to call it quits  
_ _Forget that boy, I'm over it_

Waverly grinned into the words as she ran her hands down her thighs, making a lewd gesture and watching Alyssa deliver a sharp elbow to Champ’s ribcage at the sex lines, pursing her lips and flicking her eyes up at her girlfriend who was nearly doubled over laughing. Nicole snorted, leaning back against the door. “Oh, she didn’t.” Nedley raised an eyebrow, glancing at her before shaking his head and remaining silent. Waverly and Nicole had joked together that this song fit her and Champ to a T, right down to the little “Fuck You Earp” tattoo that Champ had recently gotten in the spare space between a sparrow and a hot dog on his upper arm. Her eyes flicked back up to her girlfriend who was stomping around on the stage, belting along with the song, her eyes never leaving the now clearly squirming douchebag in the front row.

_Guess I should say thank you_  
_For the hate you's and the tattoos_  
_Oh baby, I'm cool by the way_  
_Ain't sure I loved you anyway_  
_Go ahead, babe, Imma live my life, my life, yeah_  
_Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man_  
_You made my heart break and that made me who I am_  
_Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now, well, I_  
_I'm all the way up, I swear you'll never bring me down_  
_Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man_  
_You made my heart break and that made me who I am_  
_Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now, well, I  
_ _I'm all the way up, I swear you'll never, you'll never bring me down_

Swiveling her hips, Waverly held up her phone, a picture of her and Nicole nuzzled together on the lock screen as she continued singing, flicking through the pictures of her and the redhead on the screen, not a single picture of her and her ex-boyfriend to be seen.

_Oh, I deleted all your pics_  
_Then blocked your number from my phone_  
_Yeah yeah, you took all you could get_  
_But you ain't getting this love no more_  
_'Cause now I'm living so legit (so legit)_  
_Even though you broke my heart in two, baby_  
_But I snapped right back, I'm so brand new, baby (I'm so brand new)  
_ _Boy, read my lips, I'm over you, over you_

Champ scrambled to get up, but felt two strong hands on his shoulders pushing him back down into his seat. “Listen 9 seconds… my baby sister is singing you a song, you wouldn’t want to be… rude? Would you?” She shifted her hips, pressing the cold barrel of Peacemaker into his side from where it was holstered.

He looked up, already knowing the hands and voice belonged to Wynonna Earp, snarling up at her. “I can leave if I fucking want to, bitch.” He whimpered when Wynonna tightened her grip on his shoulder, digging her nails into his skin, “And it was 8 seconds,” he added on pathetically with a whimper as he relented, sinking into his seat and downing his beer while Waverly didn’t miss a beat on stage.

_Guess I should say thank you_  
_For the hate you's and the tattoos_  
_Oh baby, I'm cool by the way_  
_Ain't sure I loved you anyway  
_ _Go ahead, babe, I'mma live my life, my life, yeah_

Nicole slowly made her way toward the stage, thumbs hooked in her belt loops, eyes fixed on her girlfriend, lips moving to the words she already knew by heart just from riding in Waverly’s Jeep with her playlist on full blast.

_Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man_  
_You made my heart break and that made me who I am_  
_Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now, well, I_  
_I'm all the way up, I swear you'll never bring me down_  
_Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man (You're really quite the man)_  
_You made my heart break and that made me who I am_  
_Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now, well, I_  
_I'm all the way up, I swear you'll never, you'll never bring me down  
_ _You'll never bring me down_

Waverly put the microphone back in its stand snugly and turned with a bounce and curtsy, gasping in delight at the sight of her girlfriend standing off to the side of the stage, bounding off and throwing her arms around her, locking their lips together in a searing and very, very public display of affection before breaking the kiss and skipping toward the back room with Nicole in tow as the next in the signup list made their way on stage. Nicole bumped into Champ’s shoulder and grinned, leaning down to whisper. “Yeah, thanks, Champ!” She clapped his shoulder and mussed his pristinely gelled hair before Waverly tugged her away, leaving Wynonna standing off to the side, smirking.

“You have fun with this one, Alyssa… if you can.” She winked, sauntering back over to the bar, twirling Peacemaker on her finger with ease.


	5. Private Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole finds her way to a bar far from Purgatory and meets a stranger. Includes Nicole/OFC. It's worth it, I promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the song ["Private Show" by Little Mix](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JiO-cuyVPPs)
> 
> Thank you so very much to my beta electricsymphony and my darling parisoriginal for cheerleading me through the parts I had trouble with and for helping me come up with Noah's background and attire.

Nicole walked into the bar over a hundred kilometres away from the Ghost River Triangle. She was nervous, sweaty fingers twisting the hem of her top… she’d never done anything like this before. She carefully unbuttoned the top button of her blouse, pushing her disheveled curls back _,_ surveying the atmosphere around her with trepidation and excitement in equal measure. Novelty, even. It had been a long ride, far from her Waverly--and far from revenants and demons and all manner of everyday Purgatory evils, be it enclaves of evil spirits of gluten-free pizzas. Everything she knew,everything she expected -- routine. She wasn’t here to be Nicole anymore--not a Sheriff's deputy, not an extension of Earp demon hunting, not even Waverly Earp’s girlfriend. She was here to be Sadie, someone new, someone fresh, someone no one in this bar would know or notice: a bystander, a blip on a radar. She settled at a bar stool, smiling wanly at the pretty bartender who flashed her a warm smile back and a bit of cleavage. Nicole—no, _Sadie_ —blushed and ducked her head.

“You look like you’ve had a rough day, darling. What’s troubling you?” The bartender studied her.

“Oh I don’t wanna bug you with all that…” She smiled sweetly _ , _ the picture of bashful perfection.

“You look like you need...  a…” she paused, assessing Sadie’s type, seemingly pleased by the impression, a wry smile on her lips, “blueberry press.”

“Sure! That sounds good, I guess.”

“What’s your name?” The bartender chatted idly as she mixed the drink.

She reached to twist one of the rings Waverly gave her, realizing only after the reflex that they weren’t there. “I… Sadie.”

“Sadie?” She chuckled, amused by Nicole’s blatant hesitation, “You sure about that?” 

She laughed easily, the flow of their speech surprisingly natural, sliding a five and two toonies across the bar in exchange for the drink, eyes widening when the bartender slid the money back. “It’s on me, Sadie. If that’s your real name.” She winked and Nicole-as-Sadie blushed.

“Thank you,” her eyes flicked down to the name tag, “Nicole? Ha!”

“Not a fan of the name?”

“Oh, no, just… I used to know a Nicole.”

“An ex?”

Her smile was just a bit too jaded for the sweet innocence  _ Sadie _ so deeply embodied, “So to speak.”

“Too bad.” Bartender-Nicole said, with a wink. “She doesn’t know what she’s missing.”

“No… no she doesn’t,” Sadie said tipping her glass towards her before taking a sip. “This is really good, thank yo...you…”

She trailed off, watching the newest patron of the bar sweep in, all high heels, power suit, and zero fucks, sliding purposeful fingers along a delicate neck as she walked in, pulling a long pin from her high bun, hair cascading in waves down her back, past her shoulders. Sadie didn’t hear Bartender-Nicole sigh as she walked away, eyes caught on the stranger until she poked the soft skin between her mouth and nose with the drink straw as she missed the intended sip. She busied herself, stirring and sipping a drink already mostly deteriorated, self-conscious. 

She sat through two more blueberry presses in quick succession, feeling a warmth in her cheeks when Bartender-Nicole appeared with a lowball of whiskey in her hand. “I might have a few in me, Nicoooole…” she giggled, drawling out her own name, definitely buzzed, “But I’m pretty sure I didn’t order a whiskey.”

“This is three fingers of Three Ships Single Malt 10 year aged…” Bartender-Nicole’s confident smile wavered. “And you didn’t order it.  _ She _ did.” Her eyes narrowed over Nicole-as-Sadie’s shoulder before turning away. Sadie turned swiveled the bar stool, none so gracefully, gasping at the sight of the mystery woman from earlier standing right behind her.

The other woman raised her eyebrow, a playful gleam in her eyes. “Good evening,” she smiled, green eyes sparkling with mischief and not entirely innocent intent, sending a shiver down her back at the other woman’s unexpected British accent. “I’m Noah Laurence… and you are…?”

“Sadie Hunter. Thank you for the drink… To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I was hoping you might… join me for more?” She smiled again, and Sadie couldn’t decide if this particular smile was intended to be mysterious or sardonic, unsure she deserved the attention of this stranger. 

“That would be nice,” she smiled, raising the whiskey in consent to the bold request, before tipping it back, draining it with unabashed ease and setting it on the table with a wavering smile, the alcohol already soaking in deep, unsteadying her mind just as much as her gait.

Noah turned on her heel and walked with a determined, polished grace back to her corner table; the solid, intimidating click of her heels echoing over the music and din of the bar, the sound causing a stir in her that she hardly recognized in herself. Sadie hastened to keep in -- admittedly not nearly as graceful -- step as she followed quickly behind, barely remembering to sweep her hand down and grab her purse from the vacated stool, following the small but confident young woman.

There was a thrill rushing through her that was equal parts alcohol swimming in her veins, and the thrill of being wanted, asked for drinks desired for company, for the mundane but wonderfully simple kind of company that wasn’t employed for keen police work or knowledge of supernatural bullshit. It wasn’t as if she and Waverly never went out, it was just that the Revenants weren’t going to hunt themselves and this felt good… maybe there was some adrenaline in there too. Nicole was an adrenaline junkie after all—riding and roping, rock climbing, police work, dating a demon hunter born of a long line of demon hunters. But Sadie, she reminded herself with a dash of sobering temperance, was sweet and polite and certainly not a junkie of any kind.

Sadie carefully hung her purse on the chair, sitting across from the powerful woman, smiling demurely. “So, Noah… what brings you here tonight?”

“Won a case today, actually,” she grinned conspiratorially, “I’m a Crown Prosecutor here in Calgary, how about you?” 

“Well, until this afternoon I was my ex-fiancée’s secretary…”

“Want me to have him locked up for something awful? A little revenge?” Her eyes sparkled with what could only be devious intent, straddling a strange line between playfully suggestive and stone cold serious as she idly stirred her olive around in the martini that had been waiting for her. 

“She, actually, and it’s a little embarrassing--I caught her with the CEO of the company doing a little insider trading.”

“She was shagging your boss? Did you quit? On the spot?”

“I did, and she asked for the ring back. I may have thrown it at her. I may have given her a little cut on her cheekbone that Mr. CEO fawned over before telling me I was fired. I told him I’d already quit, so…” Nicole-as-Sadie shrugged, looking up as Bartender-Nicole appeared with a fresh round of drinks. She placed the whiskey down in front of Sadie, her fingertips grazing her arm as she withdrew her hand, winking at the redhead.

Noah nodded without looking at the bartender, practically shooing her away. “So your fiancée, a queer woman, was fucking your boss, a man, at your mutual place of work? Oh Sadie, I’m so sorry your day has been awful. Can I help make it up to you?”

“I thought you were celebrating your big win…”

“And I am, but I can’t let a beautiful woman like you be so down while I’m here celebrating a child molester’s maximum sentence.”

“Look at you, can’t stop at justice for a little one, you’ve got to cheer my pathetic ass up?”

Noah waved away the playful comment without a second thought, her grin authentically warm,, “Hardly pathetic, let's not forget you got a little assault in on top of her adultery! And well done on you for that. Besides, it was four little ones, and they’ve all had justice served but it won’t undo what was done, unfortunately.”

“Say, you’re not looking for a well qualified executive assistant are you?” Sadie joked, winking.

“As much as I would…  _ love _ to have you…” she sipped her drink slowly, eyes dark, hot, making Sadie feel akin to a priceless artifact under careful evaluation, her own eyes following the smooth undulation of Noah’s throat as she swallowed, suddenly feeling quite warm, “ _ under _ me…” Nicole-as-Sadie felt her eyes widen at the intimation, “I actually have quite a well qualified assistant at the moment… however we could always see how things are at the end of the night… if perhaps I could find a more suitable  _ position _ your skill set could fill.” She smirked, winking at the other woman.

Sadie took a deep breath, laughing softly in a mix of disbelief and self deprecation. “Well, how do you propose making it up to me?” She mustered all the self-confidence she could find in Sadie’s broken heart and took a long, languid sip of her whiskey, shivering at its bite. She glanced over at the bar and caught the bartender looking away, the blush it evoked hard to conceal.

“She likes you,” Noah said coolly, a bitterness in her voice that wasn’t present moments earlier, ignoring Sadie’s question. “Can’t say I blame her… gorgeous girl like you, red hair, amber eyes… legs for days… and days… weeks even.” A flirtatious smile curved at her lips as she lifted the vodka soaked olive from her martini, still on its toothpick. She teased it over her lips before darting her tongue out, plucking it from the toothpick and pulling it into her mouth in one fluid and overtly sexual gesture. Sadie’s mouth ran dry, moisture flooding downward and she coughed softly, shifting to press her thighs together.

“She’s cute,” Nicole-as-Sadie shrugged, looking back at the bartender with a soft, almost shy smile. “But she’s not really my type…” she turned back to Noah, eyebrow raised to indicate it was the other woman’s turn in their flirty game of word chess.

“Oh?” The lawyer dipped her martini slowly, darting her wet, pink tongue out along her lips as she set the glass down, leaning forward. “So… Miss Sadie the secretly badass ex-secretary… what is your type?”

“I believe Helena said it best… ‘and though she be but little, she is fierce,’” she leaned forward as well, resting her chin against her hand, a stray curl of wildfire falling along her cheek as she tilted her head. “And I’ve always been a sucker for green eyes on a girl.”

“Did you just quote Shakespeare at me, Sadie Hunter?”

“A Midsummer Night’s Dream, Act 3, scene 2?”

“I think we should dance.” Noah stood abruptly, finishing her martini, offering a hand to Sadie, who downed the rest of her drink and accepted the invitation, following the woman out onto the dance floor without a second thought. The dance floor was crowded and loud, the music pulsing, bass thrumming alongside the alcohol in her veins. Noah’s body kept in rhythmic time with the music like a second skin, hips swaying, expertly moving in high heels like a natural born gift. She turned to Nicole-as-Sadie and took her hands, placing them on her hips before moving closer, guiding her movements gently, draining nerves, awkwardness and all inhibition from her awkward dancing until they’re moving as one; thighs, hips, stomachs, breasts pressed together, Noah’s arms draped around Sadie’s neck, fingers slipping into the tousled red curls and kinks. “Bloody hell, you are so sexy…” Noah practically shouted against Sadie’s ear, lips grazing against her skin. 

“My dancing needs a little work,” Nicole-as-Sadie laughed, nuzzling against Noah’s soft brown hair, her hands running down the smaller woman’s hips, teasing up under the hem of her skirt. Her eyes widened and her pulse started racing, feeling the soft lace at the top of her thigh-highs and the unmistakable cool metal of a garter belt clip. Her mind was inundated with mental images of Noah in nothing but skimpy lingerie, garter belt holding the thigh-highs up on her long, slender legs. She felt a pang of uncertainty, maybe guilt, thinking how Waverly never donned such attire for her, pulling her hands away from the metal and lace as if burned. 

“It’s alright, darling…” Noah cooed against her ear, reaching a hand down, guiding Sadie’s hand back to her thigh. “I don’t bite hard…” Nicole-as-Sadie’s fingers trembled on the lace, smoothing over it until her whole hand was pressed against the lace, skin and metal, shivering as she  nearly involuntarily grasped and squeezed, caressing her thigh, trying to shake the thoughts of Waverly from her head and be present with Noah, grazing her nails over the soft skin. It wasn’t until her hand started traveling up that Noah did stop her, pulling back with a wicked smile. “Darling, don’t ruin all of my surprises…” She fanned herself demurely. “It’s bloody hot on this dance floor, we should have a couple more drinks and maybe head to my hotel? I’ve got a room at Le Germain…”

“Are you inviting me back to your hotel room, Ms. Laurence?” 

“To drinks, first, of course.”

“I would like that very much.” Sadie closed the distance between them with a soft but teasing kiss. “Drinks… with you.”

Noah lifted her fingertips to her lips and smiled thoughtfully. “You are full of surprises, aren’t you, Sadie?” 

“One way to find out, right?” She winked back at her. “I’ll grab our drinks, meet me at the table?” Sadie walked away from Noah, letting her body exude confidence while her Nicole mind reeled with questions like what the fuck are you doing Nicole Haught, is this what you signed up for; and then underneath it all, a quiet, confident voice: Damn, Haught, you’re a natural. She smiled warmly at Bartender-Nicole, tilting her head so the loose curls fell into her eyes, laughing, a little drunk on her numerous drinks and the hormones vibrating through her body. “Hello there Bartender-Nicole!”

“Hello there VIP flirt Sadie.” She raised an eyebrow. “What can I get you?”

“Two pornstar shots, please.”

“Pornstars, really?”

“Are you judging me,  _ Nicole?”  _ Nicole-as-Sadie gasped, playful. “I happen to be on a blueberry kick because of that delight you gave me earlier, and I happen to know they pack a hefty punch.”

“Neither of you are driving?” Bartender-Nicole held up the bottles of blue curaçao and raspberry liqueur away teasingly.

“Cross my heart! We’ll be taking a lyft!” 

“Leaving together?”

“Yeah,” she smiled. “I’ll be leaving with her tonight.”

Bartender-Nicole filled the two shot glasses with the harmless looking blue drink. Her accompanying smile was tinged with disappointment, but there was a sincerity in the statement, “Good luck tonight, Sadie.” She winked at the redhead who turned with the drinks in hand, walking back to Noah. 

Setting the drinks down, Nicole-as-Sadie made a flourish with her hands, “Our drinks, mademoiselle!” 

“This smells… very sweet.”

“That it does.”

“Do you taste sweet?” Noah quirked an eyebrow, watching a film reel of emotion flicker quickly from shock to surprise until a subtle arousal crossed Sadie’s features, highlighting the soft pink of a blush. 

“I’ve been told as much,” Nicole-as-Sadie replied boldly, picking up her shot and raising it to Noah, who in turn raised hers and clinked them together, both women downing the shot with laboured breath.

Noah stood stunned for a moment before giggling lightly. “That was… absolutely an experience, dear god, Sade. What  _ was _ that?”

“A pornstar shot.”

An eyebrow raise was the only response Sadie received.

“What would you get? Besides another boring martini or simple whiskey—“

“There is  _ nothing _ simple about a ten year old Three Ships, bite your tongue!”

“Whoa, okay,  _ daddy, _ I was just saying…”

“What did you call me?” Noah’s glimmering eyes betrayed the faux-shock in her voice.

“Did I hit a nerve?”

Noah gestured quietly and Bartender-Nicole appeared. “What can I get you?”

Noah leveled her eyes at Sadie and arched her eyebrow again before grinning at the bartender. “Two redheaded sluts and two mind erasers, if you would, and my check.”

“Are we slut shaming our drinks, Noah?” Sadie teased playfully. “Or are you just hoping that I’ll become what I drink?”

“Well the shot isn’t called the delightfully sexy redheaded former secretary being seduced by a crown prosecutor in a bar, now is it?”

“That’d be awfully hard to print on a menu.” Sadie smiled at Noah; “maybe it should be redhead seduced by sexy lawyer McHottie…” she trailed off, “nah, you’re right. Redheaded slut just sounds better.”

Neither of the women noticed the somewhat dejected young bartender disappear, lost in their own banter that had grown increasingly playful with their last shot. They sat closer together than they had before, leaning in more intimately, touching and stealing small kisses, Nicole-as-Sadie ignoring the gnawing feeling at the back of her mind as she slipped further into Sadie and flirted gracelessly with Noah. The sound of four shot glasses being placed on the table drew them out of the shroud of lust and flirtation they’d been crowding beneath and Noah waved Bartender-Nicole away as she turned to Sadie. “Redheaded slut first, then the mind eraser, then Le Germain?”

“Mind eraser? Why Miss Laurence are you trying to get me in bed with you?”

“You sure pick up quick, don’t you darling?” She handed Sadie the first glass and lifted her own. “To new adventures, and beautiful women.”

Nicole-as-Sadie rapped her glass to Noah’s in agreement and tossed it back shivering as the cranberry, peach and anise swirled into the fog further clouding her mind and judgment. “God damn.” She stared at Noah for a moment, watching her pick up the last two shots, looking at Sadie with a smirk. 

“Can’t hold your liquor dear?”

“Don’t hold it against me!”

“I’ll hold  _ you _ against  _ me _ , don’t worry,” Noah pulled her closer, letting her lips dance against hers before pulling back and handing her the last shot. “If you think you can handle it, Sweet Sadie…”

“Oh I can handle it you… sexy… you!” Sadie took the shot and shook her head wildly, her curls batting her cheeks as she did.

“Oh you are drunk darling…” 

“Nuh uh, I’m just buzzed a smidge bit!!!”

“Yeah, just a smidge bit? You are a drink short of legless, dear.” Noah shoved some cash in the receipt folder and stood up, wrapping an arm around Sadie, grabbing their purses and walking toward the door with her. 

Sadie giggled. “Shit, you are  _ so _ pretty. I’m so lucky.”

Noah raised an eyebrow, “Lucky that you picked me to get drunk with? Or do you do this a lot?”

Sadie looked at her, momentarily confused in her buzz before chuckling, catching back up with herself, where she was, and who she was supposed to be. “Oh you know me. I love getting roasty toasty at a bar and following a gorgeous British woman back to her mysterious hotel for a romp.”

“Oh darling this won’t be a romp. I’m going to blow your fucking mind.”

Nicole-as-Sadie stared at her in wide-eyed wonder for a moment before following to the car waiting for them. The drive to Le Germain was short, and they spent the entire trip connected at the mouth, Noah straddling Sadie’s lap, moaning into her kisses, their tongues teasing and pressing against each other _ , _ hungry and relentless. Breaking the kiss quietly, Nicole-as-Sadie grinned up at her lover. “I’ve never done anything like this before,” she murmured softly, looking up at Noah with a wild wonder in her eyes. 

“Nor have I,” Noah admitted quietly. “But that shouldn’t stop us.” She ran her hands through the whisky flames before her. “I haven’t wanted anyone the way I want you, Sadie. You’re like a drug. I should have you arrested for possession… of addictive narcotics…”

“Oh yeah?”

“Damn we're at the hotel. I guess I better take you upstairs and frisk you for weapons or your stash hmm?”

“My stash hmm? Stash of pheromones?”

“Yeah or psychoactive drugs, who knows!” Noah laughed, hopping out of the car. “Cmon then Sadie!” 

Nicole-as-Sadie took a deep breath, climbing out of the car and following Noah into the hotel. She barely noticed anything around her, watching the sway of her hips and long, flowing hair, the click of her heels sounding in time to the staccato of her heart. The elevator dinged open as they walked up, a couple walking out with no regard to the one entering. Sadie leaned back in the corner of the elevator, surveying the most minute shifts and turns in the solid curves of Noah’s body as she picked her floor, licking her lips slowly. She felt like a big cat, watching the mouse, only realizing when Noah turned around from the button panel, that _she_ was in fact the prey, and Noah was an alpha predator, with eyes hungry only for Sadie. “Noah…” She breathed her name reverently as the smaller woman closed the distance between them, open mouths connecting, tongues clashing as they kissed desperately, with such force that Sadie’s back hit the wall, rattling the elevator. Small hands grasped and groped, cupping, caressing and palming her breasts through her dress, the redhead’s arousal pooling in her panties as she arched into every touch with a moan. As the elevator coasted to its stop, the two separated, panting slightly.

“My lip colour looks rather good on you, Sadie. A bit messy but that’s the point isn’t it?” Noah smirked, running a finger along Sadie’s lips as the doors opened. “Shall we, then?”

Nodding, the taller woman followed out of the elevator and found her eyes again drawn to the curves of the woman leading her, feeling almost hypnotized by the sway of her body. She watched Noah unlock the door before moving closer to her, hands grasping at the lawyer’s hips, tugging her close as the door swung shut behind them. “Mmm… we're alone, now, Noah…”

“Yes we are…” she grinned impishly, turning in Sadie’s embrace. “And first, I just need you to sit down… right… there.” She pressed the other woman down into a chair and pulled a pair of handcuffs out of the bedside drawer. “I’m going to give you a little show, darling…” her accent alone was turning Nicole-as-Sadie’s panties into a soaking mess as she squirmed a little in the chair, feeling the wet fabric squish against her skin. “But you can only look, you cannot touch.”

She nodded slowly, adapting to the slightly unaccustomed dynamic; familiar as she was in her real life with the mechanics of handcuffs, using them for work and to occasionally bind her Waverly in a bit of bedroom play, she’d never had them used on herself, barring one demonstration in the academy years ago. She swallowed thickly, folding her own arms behind the chair’s back, presenting her thin, pale wrists, allowing Noah to cuff her. 

“That’s a good girl, kitten,” she purred, kissing the tender skin inside each of Sadie’s wrists before clasping the cold metal around them. “Not too tight now, is it, love?”

Nicole-as-Sadie tugged gently at her wrists, feeling the steel bite gently at her skin and shook her head. “No, they’re fine.”

“Lovely.” Noah smiled and walked somewhere that Sadie couldn’t see. There was a soft click and then a slow, sensuous bass beat filled the air. A hand ghosted across her shoulders and she shivered as Noah walked around her, body moving in rhythm. “Has anyone ever done this for you?” She punctuated the sentence with a deep dip down, turning to give her a perfect view of the curve of her ass. 

Sadie shook her head honestly no. Waverly has never done this for her, neither had Shae nor Kelsey nor any of her lovers past, not even the stripper she paid to have a genuine conversation with in favor of her friends thinking she’d bought a lap dance. She sat, doe-eyed and naive as Sadie would genuinely be, watching the lithe woman before her sway and turn and touch herself over her suit, fingers teasing over the thick buttons of her blazer as she unbuttoned it with  slow determination. Noah shrugged the blazer off, letting it fall soundlessly to the ground, teasing her fingers down to the hem of her skirt, lifting it just a few inches to reveal the clips of her garters holding the thigh highs up, the sheer black lace and nylon contrasted against the soft olive skin of her thigh. 

“You like that, don’t you, Sadie? Hmmm? Naughty girl thinking about my lingerie?” She clicked her tongue and dropped the hem, letting the otherwise innocuous garment fall back to her knees. She sauntered over to Sadie as the bass picked up, sliding a knee between hers, pressing against her heat through the snug denim. “Ohhh you are  _ such _ a naughty girl, darling. I can feel you… how” she pressed against Sadie’s sex again, “bloody” again, “hot and wet you are.” She purred, leaning over to kiss her slowly. “I want to make you purr, kitten…”

“I’ll do anything you want…” Nicole-as-Sadie barely recognized the words coming out of her mouth.

Trailing a hand down Sadie’s cheekbone, Noah smiled wickedly. “Mmm and you will.” She grazed her thumb along a plump lip, watching as her captive lover darted her tongue out and over her finger, sucking it into her mouth before Noah pulled away, clicking her tongue. “Ah Ah Ah…” she swayed to the music, turning and dipping down, grinding her ass up and down Sadie’s legs before stepping away. She turned around and smirked. “So tell me, Sadie… are you an ass girl or…” she trailed off, unbuttoning her blouse slowly, letting it fall open to reveal her supple breasts, C-cups hanging heavy in an expensive lace bra, nipples hard and straining against the delicate material, “or a tits girl?”

Nicole-as-Sadie moaned softly as Noah shed her top -- watching, squirming against her restraints. Cold metal bit into the skin of her wrists as she shifted and leaned forward trying to get a better view. “God, Noah… you’re so sexy…”

“Don’t you forget it, kitten.” Long, nimble fingers pinched and tweaked brown nipples through the lace, Noah lolling her head back with her own moan in pitch and time with the music. She continued to sway and rock, dipping obscenely, spreading her legs, skirt still casting a shadow over the apex of her thighs, obscuring it from view. She watched the brief moment of disappointment flicker across Sadie’s flushed face, smirking yet again. “Oh… is there something you want to see? Just for that… I think I’m gonna make you wait, baby…” Noah trailed off, lips moving the the music running her hands down to her hips and around her back. She turned and rolled, pressing her rear toward Sadie, who was watching, slack jawed, with her thighs pressed tightly together. Fingers trailed upward, grasping at the clasp of her bra, deftly unhooking it, sliding it down her arms, folding one arm across her breasts before turning quickly, throwing the bra at Sadie, smirking as it landed squarely on her face, slipping down easily. Noah stalked toward her prey, plucking the bra off of her, tossing it aside before tangling her fingers in Sadie’s hair. She pulled her roughly forward, burying her lover’s face in her bare breasts, grinding against her. She gasped and moaned softly as Sadie’s mouth found her nipple, pulling it into her mouth and sucking, teeth grazing the sensitive flesh.

Nicole-as-Sadie moaned against her wet nipple before the woman above her pulled her back roughly by her hair. She gasped and moaned softly at the sudden rush of pleasure, her arms instinctively snapping forward to ease the intense pressure between her legs that went from building to a sudden crescendo, snapping back only when the cuffs collided with the wood of the chair’s back and cut sharply into her wrists. 

“Ah, ah! You don’t get that yet, baby…” Noah panted, pushing her gently further back. “Look, don’t touch, unless I touch you. I didn’t give you permission to taste, did I, darling?” Sadie shook her head, staring up at her, dazed. Releasing the captive woman, Noah stepped back, still moving to the music, fingers teasing around the waistband of her skirt, sharp green eyes keenly watching as amber eyes followed her fingers. Ever teasing, she guided her fingers back up, over her toned stomach and caressing her breasts, breath hitching as her own nails scraped over sensitive nipples.

Nicole-as-Sadie watched with a predator’s eye, despite clearly being the lawyer’s prey, shifting to grind her thighs together, pressing against the unforgiving wood of the hotel chair, whimpering. She took in every movement, the flicker of muscles under skin as her own touch brought her pleasure, the slow rocking of hips with the bass line of the song, the way the long tendrils of her hair stuck to the soft sheen of sweat over her shoulders and one dewey drop ran slowly down the beautiful column of her neck and fell to rest in the dip of her clavicle. No motion went unnoticed. 

Noah’s hands worked slowly up from her breasts to her hair, trailing through it with tantalizing movements, gathering long thick hair up before letting it fall in a cascade. Her hands moved slowly back down her body, returning to the waistband of her skirt, dipping under to tease over her hipbones and back up before disappearing behind her, working the clasp open easily as she roll and sway her hips, dipping down again as she eased the zipper down, letting the offensive fabric pool at her feet as she stood up.

Finding herself suddenly breathless, Nicole-as-Sadie watched as Noah revealed what she had been hiding beneath her skirt: skin bare as the day she was born, interrupted only by the delicate lace of her garter belt holding up her thigh high stockings and a small tuft of perfectly trimmed, soft brown curls atop soft, glistening folds. Her mouth went dry as she desperately licked her lips to wet them, yearning to taste what was laid out before her like a buffet. “Fuck,” she whispered, pulling against her restraints in vain with a whine.

“Oh, so you like what you see, do you, Miss Sadie?” She walked over to her, pure power in her steps. “Is this what you want? Hmm? Is this what you’ve wanted all along?” She lifted her right leg, planting her foot next to Sadie’s thigh. She ran her left hand up, teasing her fingers along her slit, gathering her juices before slipping them between her waiting lips, grinning blithely as she closed her mouth around the digits, sucking greedily, licking every drop from her fingers. “Did you like your show, Sadie? Did you like what you saw?” She purred, pulling her hand away, stepping back. “Do you want me to uncuff you now?”   
Nicole-as-Sadie nodded, tugging at her wrists, letting the chain between the cuffs jangle against the wood. “Please… god, baby, I need you…”

“Oh… I’m afraid you won’t be getting that just yet… no… but I do need you to stand up… I believe I need to strip search you for contraband.”

“S...strip search me?” Nicole let Sadie’s naivete surface, looking to the left before back up at the powerful woman before her. “I told you, I don’t have anything…” 

“We’ll just have to see, won’t we? Now, I believe I asked you to stand up.” She stepped back further, watching Sadie shift to stand up, arms still restrained behind her back. “Mmm… now if I were a delinquent like you… where would I hide my stash…” She reached out, unbuckling her belt with practiced ease, tugging it out of its loops with a single gesture, tossing it aside. She stepped closer, fingers working open the button and zipper of Sadie’s jeans, tugging them to the ground. She teased fingers up and down her legs, feeling for anything that could be hidden, moving up to the lace thong that clung to her like skin. Noah ran her fingers around the waistband and down between her thighs, over the soaking wet crotch, tugging the panties down roughly, pressing two fingers deep into her, ignoring the moan that ripped from the woman above her. “We must search everywhere, mustn’t we, Sadie, dear?” She pulled her fingers out, satisfied, standing up as she brought her fingers to her mouth, sucking them clean. “Delicious…” she murmured around her fingers, pulling them out with a soft pop. She grasped the bottom hem of the other woman’s blouse, balling it in her fist, hard and without fanfare. “But what’s up here hmmm?” She ran her fingers over the buttons, contemplating them before grasping both sides and ripping it open, buttons scattering to her feet. She clicked her tongue disapprovingly, running her fingers over the cups of her bra, tugging them down to reveal her small, pert breasts, and the carefully rolled joint tucked inside. “Just as I suspected… now… I’m afraid I’ll have to punish you for this, Miss Sadie… And I was so looking forward to our fun.” She sighed, shaking her head, pulling the offending joint out. “I’ll have to set this aside as evidence…” She picked up the handcuff key, unlocking both wrists and tossing the metal cuffs aside. “Now, Sadie, get on the bed. On your back, legs spread, hands on your head.”

Nicole-as-Sadie nodded, flushed, giving in to a fantasy she never knew she had. She laid back on the plush bed, spreading her legs, putting her hands up on her head like she’s guided so many Purgatorians to their arrests. “It’s not mine,” she murmured half-heartedly, “I was holding on to it for my ex, I just--”

“No excuses, just accept your punishment, Sadie. This will all go  _ so _ much faster.”

“Yes, ma’am,” she whispered, nodding.

Noah climbed onto the bed between her legs, looking her up and down. “Who knew such a sweet, innocent looking girl could be so fucking bad, hmm? Flirting with me, dancing with me, all the while knowing you had drugs in your bloody bra?” She shook her head, running her hands up and down Sadie’s thighs. “The things I could do to you, baby… And you’re asking for every single one.” She leaned forward, biting roughly at the skin just above Sadie’s knee, drawing out a low moan. “Hello there… someone likes it rough, do we?” She bit again, a little higher, sucking the skin between her teeth, worrying a dark spot into the skin, watching the redhead thrash and keen beneath her. “Oooh, yes you do…” She moved further up, biting just above her hipbone, her fingers working up her thigh toward the wet heat of her sex, sucking and biting relentlessly at the smooth plane of ivory skin, listening to the hungry noises coming from her captive. “You like that, huh, Sade? You like it when I mark you up and show everyone who you belong to?” She teased her fingers up and down her wet slit, parting her lips gently to seek out her sensitive clit, teasing her nails over it, pinching and rolling it as she kissed across Sadie’s abdomen to her other hipbone, repeating her abuse of her skin, sucking and biting at it roughly.

Nicole-as-Sadie’s eyes rolled back in her head as she arched up off of the bed, moaning and growling, pressing up into Noah’s hand, desperately wanting her fingers to seek lower. “Please… Noah… oh god, baby, more, more, I need you, please…”

“You need me? Am I just another drug to you, kitten?” Noah pressed her fingers deep into Sadie, teasing her clit with her thumbnail, watching with a wicked grin as the other woman writhed and moaned in pleasure beneath her. 

“Yessss pleaseeee,” Nicole-as-Sadie hissed, arching up into the touch. “More… more…” She moaned as the pleasure coursed through her in jolts, feeling Noah’s teeth connect with the soft skin of her stomach, sucking and biting another hickey into her skin before moving up to her breast, leaving a mark beside her nipple. Any guilt she was feeling earlier rushed out of her like electricity bound for someone else’s touch, shocking out of her system. She cried out as Noah pressed another finger into her, three digits stretching her as she spread and curled them inside of her, pressing a knuckle up into her g-spot while the other two danced around each other within her, sparking waves of pleasure that ran up to her head with a violent flush. “Baby… I’m so close baby… please…” She moaned again, gasping into Noah’s mouth as it closed over hers, kissing her hungrily, hips rocking into her touch. “Oh god… please… fuck… please…” She moaned breathily, arching up again, gasping as lips found her nipple, sucking and nibbling at the hardened skin. “Fuck… fuck _ fuckfuckFUCK! WAVERLY!”  _ She cried out, stiffening in an arch up off the bed, tightening around her lover’s fingers before collapsing back into the sheets, gasping and panting.

Waverly sat up, kneeling between her legs, smirking as she gathered Nicole’s juices on her fingers, lifting them to her lips. “See, I told you that you’d break character first.” She sucked her fingers into her mouth, licking them clean. “Shit, that was… so fun.” She beamed. “I didn’t know pretending to be someone else could be so invigorating.”

“Well, for the record, your British accent was still awful.”

“Bullshit, you were so wet the second I opened my mouth.”

“Fine, it was hot… but not as hot as this garter belt and no panties getup. Damn, Waves… and did you  _ really _ bring my own damn cuffs to play?”

“Maaaaybe.” She grinned impishly. “But I must say… this was hands down the best birthday ever, even if it was a couple of weeks late.”

Nicole reached up, running her fingers through Waverly’s hair. “Well, the celebration doesn’t have to stop now… we’re just getting to the fun stuff, aren’t we?”

“Yes, I do believe you owe me one…”

“We have this room all night, why stop at one?”

“Let’s smoke that joint first and see where the night takes us, then?”

“Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my belated birthday fic for Waverly and I hope you enjoyed the plot twist. Let’s pretend we’re strangers is one of my favorite tropes and I hope I did it to your liking! I’m super curious when you realized Noah was Waverly, bc everyone seems to have a different A-ha moment! Thanks for reading!


End file.
